Fate or Destiny?
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Cobra thought all his life that he wouldn't have a soulmate, because unlike everyone else, his wrists were always bare. What happens when it turns out his soulmate was just mute all this time? (AU where you are suppose to be born with soulmate's first words on your wrists.) Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story! This will be a chapter fic, based on Cobra and Lucy, do not like then I suggest you do not read. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 1

Erik 'Cobra' Cubellios had always thought life was cruel. Merely because, to him, it was. Never before had he seen anyone else who had lost their parents, lost their little sister, and then forced into slavery. That was his life, however, to him, none of that was cruel at all. No, to him, what was cruel, was the fact that life thought to torment him.

Sure, since he was free now, people always assumed he was free to find his soulmate, all he had to do was meet the person that said the words that were suppose to be on his wrist since birth. However, even when he was born, no words adorned either of his wrists. No, it was one thing for life to put him in a world that constantly fell apart around him, but it also decided that he would go at it alone. Lose everything that he had ever held dear, and make it so he would never find anything dear again.

To say the least, he was bitter about his life. Yet, he still lived it. Deciding that he might as well make what he could out of it, who knew maybe he could find something worth wild to do instead of sulking about how unfair life had been to him. Which was why he was currently still sitting in his college chemistry class, taking notes down that he didn't need, since chemistry had always seemed like a second nature to him. He could mix chemicals with ease, recite formulas without problems, and even correct others mistakes before they blew the lab up.

However, he still needed to complete the course because that was just how the system worked. Without the class, he couldn't further his experiments or even continue to advance through college. However, he just wished that certain people would shut up around him! All this week it seemed like everyone in class had started to bump into their soulmates, on campus of all places. Even the majority of his friends were finding their soulmates, which was just a constant reminder that he would never have one.

Unable to help himself, his eyes strayed to his wrists, which had always remained blank. It slightly pained him, but he pushed it aside and focused back on his notes. Doing his best to ignore the people whispering around him about so and so finding their soulmates.

"Alright, today is over. Get out of my classroom already. Also, remember, tomorrow is test day so you better be prepared." Their professor stated, and Cobra smirked as most of the class groaned, apparently haven forgotten about the mid-term exam. However, he pushed it away, knowing that he was about to score some extra money from his friends since they always came to ask him for some tutoring at these times.

Laughing to himself, he stepped out of the room, only to give a grunt as someone crashed into him, knocking him back slightly. Giving a growl, he straightened and stared down at the blonde girl who had fallen back after running into him.

"Damnit, can't you watch where you're going?" He snapped, watching as she flinched away before blinking up at him in surprise. He rose an eyebrow as she suddenly grabbed a sweat band around her wrist and yanked it off. Only to stare with wide eyes as the words that he had just said to her, vanished from her wrist. He stared down at her for a moment, not able to comprehend what it meant.

He waited for her to say something, anything, but tensed when she suddenly shot to her feet, and dashed into the room he had just left. He stared after her for a moment, just blinking, before frowning and starting after her. Surely she knew what those vanishing words meant, so why the hell was she running? Also, if someone had his words as their supposed 'soulmate' then why didn't any of her words appear on his wrists?

"Oi!" He growled, stepping into the room and watched as the blonde jumped before spinning to face him. He ignored Professor Clive as the chemistry teacher looked up in confusion as he approached the blonde.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything? Why aren't you saying anything? Surely you have something to say to me? Well?" He snapped out, watching as she shied away and bit her bottom lip. Her wide, chocolate brown eyes began to mist slightly with unshed tears. He waited a moment, frowning as she continued to stare at him, not saying anything.

"Well?" He shouted again, watching as she flinched away, then blinked when Professor Clive stepped between them.

"Cobra, what is all of this about?" He asked, crossing his arms and Cobra glared at the blonde behind him.

"Apparently, I'm her soulmate, but yet I have no words of hers, nor ever had any, on my wrist. I want to know why, and why she isn't saying anything." He growled, watching as the man blinked before looking over his shoulder.

"Lucy?" He asked, and Cobra blinked at the name, finding it somewhat familiar. Instead of thinking on that at the moment, he watched as she nodded and showed the professor her now blank wrists. Only to blink when Gildart Clives gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cobra, I think I've figured out why you never had any words on your wrists to begin with. Your soulmate, who is apparently Lucy, is mute." He stated with a smile, Cobra blinked before looking at the blonde. Blinking again as she stare at him, before giving a small hopeful smile.

His soulmate was...mute!? Once again, life was messing with him in a way that he didn't like. Giving a scowl, he watched as she flinched away and her smile was replaced with a look of dejection.

"I've no interest in a soulmate who is mute." He growled, spinning on his heels and walking out of the classroom. Leaving a confused professor in his wake, and a brokenhearted Lucy.

* * *

Lucy curled up tighter into her cocoon of covers as her adopted brothers attempted to get her to come out. Each one of them attempting to bribe her with something she usually caved at, but this time it wasn't working. She was just too heartbroken, to embarrassed, to...depressed to come out and tell them what was wrong.

At first, she had been thrilled when those words had disappeared on her wrist. Mostly so she didn't have to hide it for respectful purposes, but also because she had hoped that whoever her soulmate had been, could overlook the fact that she was mute. That they would give her a chance, but it hadn't happened. Her worst fears had been proven true, she wasn't wanted by anyone. She truly was a burden.

"Luce, come one. Please tell us what is wrong." Natsu stated, and she curled up tighter as she felt him lift a few of the covers in an attempt to see her face. She didn't want to tell them, she didn't want them to feel sorry for her. Or worse, pity her. She just wanted to be left alone.

"Dawn, you weren't like this until Clive's class. Do I have to talk with him to see what has you upset?" The threat from Midnight caused her to tense, she knew darn well that her chemistry professor would tell her brothers anything they wanted to know about her. So, in the end, she realized it was pointless to hide it from them.

Giving a sigh, she slowly unwound herself from the covers, and sat up in her bed before looking at her adopted brothers. All of them had gone to the same orphanage, and all of them had been adopted by a sweet old man, named Makarov, who said he would adore to have them as his children. In other words, even though they weren't related by blood, they were family. The only people she knew she could count on.

So, with another sigh, she held out her wrists and let the information she displayed them sink in. It was Laxus, Makarov's biological grandson, was the first to break the silence.

"You met your soulmate? Well, who is it? And why are you so upset about it?" He asked, and she reached to her bedside table, picking up the notebook and pencil she kept there. Quickly scribbling her reply, she held the book out and released it when Gajeel took a hold of it.

"It says; Yes I met my soulmate, although he wasn't exactly happy to find out I was mute. It seems that he has been greatly upset since he never had any words on his wrists. My guess is that he always figured that he would end up without a soulmate, apparently he would rather have no soulmate than one who is mute." He read, blinking before his grip tightened on the notebook.

"Who the hell is this bastard?" Natsu growled, and she tensed when Midnight stepped forward and crouched down.

"Dawn, you said he never had any marks on his wrists?" Midnight asked, causing her to nod. It was another reason she didn't want to tell them. She knew that Cobra was one of Midnight's closest friends, and she didn't want to come in between that.

"It's Cobra, isn't it?" He asked, causing her to tense before she looked at him with apologetic eyes filled with tears. She stared into his ruby gaze for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he hugged her close.

"I'll kick his ass." Natsu growled, only to be stopped as Midnight broke the hug to stop him.

"That wont solve anything, other than to make Lucy more miserable. However, I will talk to him for you Lucy, if you want me to?" He asked, causing her to look at him for a moment, then gave a small nod. Thinking that if anything, she could at least convince the man to be a friend to her, until he found someone else he could be happy with. Also, this way Midnight didn't lose a friend.

* * *

 **There is the first chapter, the second will be posted after I get it written out! Hope you enjoy and can't wait to hear from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I want to thank everyone for their reviews! Also, here is the second chapter, and I also thought to go ahead and fill in some plot holes someone pointed out that I overlooked. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 2

Cobra stared at the man sitting across from him at the library, his best friend Midnight. To say the least, the man looked pissed, and what confused him more, he looked pissed at him. Cobra shifted, lowered his head and started back on his essay, attempting to ignore the glare that was being sent his way, only to sigh a moment later and met his gaze again.

"Alright, I'll fucking bite. What did I do?" He whispered, watching as Midnight leaned forward slightly.

"Heard you met your soulmate." He whispered, and Cobra scowled, as the image of the blonde popped into his head and how his words disappeared from her wrists. Only to frown as he recalled that her name was Lucy, and begin to think why it sounded so familiar. He started to tell Midnight to fuck off, but paused as he stared at the man across from him.

Recalling all of their conversations, especially the ones where Midnight had talked about his adopted sister. A sister he had claimed as family since their time in the orphanage. Also recalling how she went to this college as well. That she was mute because of some past trauma in her childhood. That her name was Lucy!

"Well fuck." He hissed, slapping his books closed and quickly gathered them. Knowing that they needed to relocate now, since this conversation was about to get a lot more deeper. Walking out of the library, he felt Midnight on his heels and frowned as they stopped out in the foyer and he faced him.

"Go ahead and chew me out." He growled, watching as the narcoleptic man raised a perfect trimmed eyebrow before giving a smirk.

"Already feeling guilty?" He asked, causing Cobra to scowl and cross his arms.

"Not at all. I just figured that I made her cry, and recalled how you always said that you fought whoever did that." He stated, watching as the man merely leaned against the wall and smiled over at him.

"Tell me, why are you rejecting her? You finally found a soulmate, someone you thought you didn't have, merely because her words weren't on your wrists. Now you know why, she can't speak, but is working on it. So, why reject her?" He asked, and Cobra scowled before raising an eyebrow. Trying to figure out why the man wasn't attacking him for hurting his 'precious sister', but at least thought it a bit of luck and decided to answer the question.

"I don't like the fact that I can't communicate with my 'soulmate'. However, I am curious about something. Are you actually trying to get your 'precious little sister' and me together?" He asked, smirking as Midnight narrowed his gaze at him before frowning and turning his head away.

"Two things. First, it is easier to communicate with Lucy than you think. Second, I will admit I'm not thrilled that you turned out to be her soulmate. Especially since I know all about you. However, I can see how it could work between the two of you, so if she really wants a relationship with you, I wont stand in her way." He grumbled, and Cobra rolled his eyes.

"How noble of you." He muttered, although deep down he did view it as noble. Midnight was Lucy's older brother by choice, and he knew on personal experience that the man standing across from him would do anything for her. So, the fact that he would step aside and help them form a relationship from the sidelines was beginning to speak volumes to him.

He blinked when Midnight was suddenly before him, glaring up at him. Cobra had to fight back the reaction to step back, or throw a punch, since he didn't care for people being this far into his personal space.

"I'm warning you Cobra. You've already made her cry once, don't you dare let it happen again. You think you have problems, well so does she. And I don't need you setting back her progress. Rather stay out of her life, or accept your soulmate and try to make something with her." Midnight growled, causing him to blink and stare down at him. This was the first time, _ever_ , that he actually feared someone that wasn't from his childhood.

He never thought that Midnight could look this fierce, and that it would ever be aimed at him. Giving a sigh, he frowned down at his friend and stared at him for a moment. Apparently his sister was something else, if she brought this side out in him, which he had to admit was making him curious. Giving a small tsk, he crossed his arms and stared down at the man.

"Fine. I'll apologize to her and will attempt to see if anything will work out between me and her." He muttered, watching as Midnight studied him for a moment before stepping back and giving a nod.

"That's all I ask, which is more than Lucy herself." He stated, causing Cobra to blink and frown.

"What does that mean?" He asked, watching as Midnight smiled.

"It means, that she only wanted me to talk to you so _I_ didn't lose a friend. _She_ wasn't a bit concern about losing her soulmate, the moment you rejected her, she lost hope in it. She was more concerned about _our_ friendship than _her_ future with you. However, after you talk to her, I believe that she will be more than happy to know she hasn't been rejected." Midnight stated, causing him to blink. For once, he actually felt like the bastard that everyone seemed to call him behind his back.

Most of the women that he saw, would always complain and whine about how life wasn't fair because they had been rejected by someone who wasn't their soulmate. However, it seemed Lucy wasn't like that, she had been more worried about his and Midnight's friendship. Giving a sigh, he faced Midnight.

"Is it possible I can see her now?" He asked, watching as the man blinked before giving a smile.

"Don't see why not." He stated, and began to lead the way out of the library. However, Cobra was slightly hesitant to follow, because Midnight had given him a smile that suggested seeing the blonde again wasn't going to be all that pleasurable. However, he did want to try and at least get to know about this supposed soulmate of his.

Giving a sigh, he shouldered his bag and followed after his old friend, thinking that he was merely overthinking things. Midnight might be unpredictable, but he doubted that he would do anything to let harm come to him. Especially when it would be in front of Lucy.

* * *

Lucy blinked as her apartment door opened and Midnight walked in, but before she could give him a smile she stilled as Cobra walked in behind him. Looking at Midnight in concern, she stared between the two and then jumped slightly when the rest of her brothers got to their feet and glared at the man.

She could only watch as Cobra blinked in shock, before giving Midnight a glare and clenching his jaw.

"You failed to mention your other 'brothers' would be here." Cobra hissed, causing her to raise an eyebrow when Midnight merely smirked and ruffled her hair in passing.

"What did you expect? Our little sister was troubled, of course all of us would check on her." He muttered, moving past her to drop onto the couch and smirk at the scene before him. Lucy frowned, and then looked back to Cobra with an apologetic look. Only to find that he was still glaring at Midnight before turning his gaze pass her and to her other brothers.

"Look, I'm only interested in talking to Lucy. I guess I was acting a bit of a bastard today, and I was thinking that maybe giving this whole soulmate thing is worth a shot. Not like I have anything to lose." He muttered, and she glanced down in slight hurt before giving a sigh and looking up at him with a small smile. She was ready to at least give it a shot, however it seemed like her brothers had other ideas.

"Sorry, but I don't consider that a formal apology after making Lucy cry." Gajeel growled, stepping in front of her and crossing his arms while scowling down at Cobra. Giving a frown, Lucy tugged on his sleeve, and glared up at him when he brushed her hand off and shook his head.

"I don't care if you're willing to give him a second chance already, he's going to have to do a lot more than admitting that he's a bastard to get my blessing." Gajeel growled, causing her to sigh and cross her arms before giving him a hard stare. Watching as he fidgeted slightly before giving a grunt.

"Disapprove all you want, Bunny Girl, I'm not caving this time." He stated, causing her to blink before lowering her arms and blinking a few times before giving him the saddest look she could muster. Resisting the urge to smile when her other brothers started to chuckle slightly, all of them knowing that out of all of them, he couldn't resist any of her sad looks.

"Damnit, Lucy." He growled, before giving a sigh and looking down at her.

"Fine. But know this Cobra, make her cry again, and you're going to regret it highly." Gajeel growled, and Lucy gave Cobra another apologetic look, but was once again ignored by the man.

"How were you able to understand her? There wasn't any form of communication. No sign language, no frustrated motions, nothing." Cobra stated, causing her to blink and then looked at Midnight when he got up and stood beside her.

"This was what I was talking about. We don't need any of that kind of communication. We've known her so long, just certain looks and her body language is enough for us to get what she's trying to say." Midnight stated, and she blinked before look back to Cobra, tensing slightly as she saw that he was finally looking at her.

"I guess I can understand that, but how am I suppose to understand her? I haven't known her as long as all of you." He stated, and she watched as her brothers looked at one another before finally looking at her with small smiles. Giving one of her own, she turned and quickly headed toward her room. Grabbed her notebook and pencil before jotting down a quick message as she walked back to the group in the living room, and then held the book out to Cobra.

Waving it slightly as he just raised an eyebrow, before he rolled his eyes and took the book and glancing down at it. Blinking as he read the message, before giving a frown and holding it back toward her.

"I guess it could work. But, wouldn't it be easier to do sign language or something?" He asked, causing her to blink before giving a sigh and dropping the book on the couch before turning to him. Flexing her fingers, she held her hands up, and quickly went through the motions, asking him if he even knew sign language.

"I know enough to hold a decent conversation." He stated, causing her to blink and then give a shrug. While she didn't like it, she did use sign language with teachers, and few other classmates. At least with Cobra she didn't have to tell him everything there was to know about the barely known language.

" _Alright then. How about we start from the beginning then_?" She motioned, watching as he blinked and gave a huff while crossing his arms.

"Fine enough. However, I suggest we start over without all the..uh, attention of your adoptive brothers." He stated, and she blinked before giving him a glare that had him blinking in shock.

"What?" He asked, and she raised her hands.

" _Never just call them my ' **adoptive** ' brothers. They are my brothers._" She motioned, crossing her arms and watching as he sighed.

"Fine, fine. How about we start all of this over? Just like you suggested. How does this Friday sound? We could get some coffee, and just get to know one another." He stated, and she thought a moment before looking over her shoulder at her brothers.

"You know you don't need any of our permission, Luce." Natsu stated, his eyes moving from her to Cobra.

"Yeah, you can make your own choices. Just let us know if we need to interfere." Laxus stated, and she blinked when Midnight shifted beside her.

"No worries about that. He isn't a complete bastard." He muttered, making her realize that he had only whispered that low enough for her to hear. She gave a small nod and then faced Cobra again.

" _I would love to. What time should I meet you at the cafe_?" She asked, watching as he blinked before rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll come and pick you up here. Well, until then." He stated, causing her to blink and take a step after him when he suddenly turned and walked out. The only thing that stopped her was Midnight suddenly taking hold of her hand and keeping her back. She looked over her shoulder at him, watching as he shook his head slightly. A clear sigh that he would explain later, after everyone had left their dorm. Relaxing her stance, she watched as Cobra walked out without so much as a goodbye, and sighed before facing her brothers.

"Well, do you want any of us to follow and make sure everything goes right?" Gajeel asked, causing her to frown and cross her arms while giving him another disapproving look.

"Fine, fine. I get it. Well, I'm going on back to my dorm. Just call if you need me Bunny Girl." He stated, ruffling her hair before exiting as well. Rolling her eyes, she quickly caught him around the waist and hugged him before smiling as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"See you tomorrow." He muttered, before releasing her and moving away. She watched as he left and then turned to the group left.

"Natsu and I had best return to our dorm as well. Besides, I have to make sure the rest of the idiots on my floor aren't attempting to destroy the dorms." Laxus muttered, causing Lucy to press her hand over her mouth to hide her smile. She honestly did feel sorry for Laxus, since he was RA _and_ a student. Not everyone made his college life easy.

Accepting his hug, she waited as he walked by and then blinked as Natsu wrapped her in a hug.

"Careful Lucy. I've heard some bad things about Cobra. I understand that he's your soulmate and all, but he's already been a jackass to you once. I don't want to see you get hurt because of him." He stated, causing her to smile and ruffle his salmon colored hair slightly. While she was thankful that all of them were worried about her, she also knew that she had to try to make this work. It was her one chance to make her life seem normal as possible.

She gave a sigh when they left, leaving just Midnight and her were in their dorm, and then turned to her brother. Crossing her arms and giving him a pointed look that told him that he had best start explaining why he had stopped her.

"Alright, alright. Just hear me out." Midnight laughed, plopping down onto the couch and motioning her to join him. She settled beside him, and faced him. Frowning as he laughed at her eager expression.

"Look, Cobra isn't like a lot of other people." He stated, causing her to roll her eyes and give him a 'seriously' look. Becoming annoyed when he chuckled and shook his head.

"You're not understanding. He lives by a set of rules he has given himself. To say the least, his life hasn't been easy, something you'll find out in due time." He stated, putting a halt to her questions before they got started. Sticking her tongue out, she waved him to continue.

"Some of those rules are how to treat others, even the soulmate that he thought he never had. That's not to say that he is always uptight. He can be fun, but it just takes a while to get to know him. And if anyone could make him open up, I believe that it could be you Dawn." Midnight stated, causing her to blink and look down at her blank wrist.

Ever since she was able to read those words that had once been on her wrist, she had wondered what kind of person her soulmate was going to be. Now, in three days, she would begin to figure it out.

* * *

 **There you have it, and I hoped you liked it! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this many reviews. So thank you all for them! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 3

Cobra stood outside Lucy's and Midnight's dorm room, trying to find the courage to knock on the door. It was the day that he was suppose to spend with Lucy, and all he had planned out so far was talking over coffee in the campus cafe. He frowned at that, knowing damn well that wasn't a date that one should take their soulmate on.

Giving a sigh, and a shake of his head, he squared his shoulders and knocked on the door. Glancing at his watch as he saw that even with his internal debate, he was still on time to pick her up. He glanced up as the door opened, and blinked as he saw that it wasn't Lucy or Midnight that had opened the door. But instead, a very disgruntled looking Laxus Dreyar.

Giving a quick look on the door, he assured himself that he was at the right dorm, and merely stared at the man before him. Wondering why the hell Laxus wouldn't be at his dorm, since he knew that the man had no classes today.

"Lucy's still getting ready. Come on in." He growled, and Cobra walked in as he opened the door wider and backed up some. Looking around, he raised an eyebrow as he saw rumpled covers on the couch, and looked back at Laxus.

"Any reason why you're sleeping here and not in your own dorm?" He asked, watching as a scowl crossed his face before he gave a sigh and started to gather the covers.

"Jackal thought to work on a science project last night. The entire upper floors had to be evacuated because of the explosion. Not because of any fires, but the fact that whatever he was tampering with had exploded, smelled of decaying flesh and rotten eggs." He muttered, folding the covers and stuffing them in the hallway closet before turning to look at Cobra.

"So, what are the plans today?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Cobra. He gave a shrug and dropped onto one of the large overstuffed arm chairs that was parallel to the couch.

"So far just coffee at the cafe. Not sure what else, decided we could decide what else to do afterward." He stated, feeling a nerve tick above his eye when Laxus smirked at him while shaking his head.

"You just found your soulmate, and all you can think to do is coffee? Pathetic." He laughed, and Cobra suppressed a growl and instead smirked.

"Well, if you're giving your _blessing_ of doing more. Than I will gladly take the offer of making an honest woman out of her." He stated, watching with amusement as Laxus froze on the spot, his eyes widened and then shot him a glare that would have made any other man piss himself.

"Don't even _joke_ like that. Besides, Lucy's not that kind of girl." He rumbled out, and Cobra merely gave a hum. Satisfied that he had got the response that he had been looking for. However, just like Lucy wasn't that type of girl, he wasn't that kind of guy. Sure, he had slept with women before, but it wasn't always something that he wanted to do.

"You're a strange person, Cobra. I'll admit, I'm not sure about how I feel with you being Lucy's soulmate and all. However, so long as you don't hurt her, and she turns out to like you, I have nothing against you." Laxus stated, causing him to blink and stare at the man.

He could tell that Laxus meant what he said, from the tension in his shoulders and the glare that he was still receiving. While he was use to people not trusting him because of all the rumors that surrounded him, some of which were true, and the fact that he only confided in Midnight, he wasn't used to people giving him a chance. For him, he was rather hated, or not hated. Everyone hated him, and he hated them, Midnight didn't hate him, so he didn't hate Midnight.

Being trusted with a chance for the first time was new to him, and made him realize that this was something big. If things didn't go right between him and Lucy, he would have some strong enemies, and lose his only friend. But, if things did go right, what would he have? He blinked as he thought about the group that surrounded the blond. He tensed as he realized what he would have, he would have a family.

"Sorry about the wait. Lucy threw a fit when I tried to do her makeup." Midnight sounded, causing Cobra to blink and look up at him in surprise, mainly because he never knew the man could get up before noon. He surprised then turned to shock as a small purse slammed the backside of Midnight's head, causing him to give a curse and frown and Lucy over his shoulder.

"I was merely trying to help! Lip gloss itself isn't considered makeup." Midnight stated, and Cobra raised an eyebrow as Lucy crossed her arms and glared at her brother, who held up his hands with a sigh.

"Fine, fine. I get it. Sheesh, just trying to help." He muttered, a small smirk pulling at his lips when Lucy shifted her weight so her hip stuck out and she gave him a pointed look.

"What? Just because I specialize in monster makeup doesn't mean I'd make you look like one. At least no more than usual." Midnight stated, smiling at her and Cobra went wide eyed as the woman lunched at him. Only to be held back as Laxus suddenly grabbed her from around the waist and let out a laugh.

"Easy, Hellcat. No killing any of us, remember. Besides, you don't want your date thinking bad about you." He stated, and he blinked as her eyes locked onto his in a questioning manner. He thought a moment, before smirking and leaning back.

"Do whatever needs to be done. I have some acid that can get rid of any evidence you leave behind." He stated, laughing out loud when she beamed a smile at him before looking back at Midnight, who looked betrayed.

"Aren't you suppose to be my friend?" He asked, and Cobra shrugged his shoulders.

"She's my soulmate, what am I suppose to do?" He asked, watching as Midnight gave a huff and nodded.

"Valid enough. Have fun." He stated, quickly exiting the room while Laxus still held Lucy. Cobra shook his head, before standing and moving toward Lucy as Laxus ruffled her hair as he released her. Much to her annoyance.

"Ready to go?" He asked, smiling as she gave a nod and grabbed her purse before standing on tiptoe and pressing a quick kiss to Laxus' cheek. Then gave him a pointed look, in which he rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know. I'll get some rest, now go have some fun. Just not too much." He muttered, glaring at Cobra who merely smiled and then offered his arm to Lucy as they headed toward the door. Looking down when Lucy flexed her hands and looked up at him.

" _What did he mean by that_?" She asked, causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"Nothing, nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, it has been a while! Sorry about making you all wait for the update, life threw some unexpected things my way. Hope you can forgive me! Without further ado, chapter 4!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny

Chapter 4

"Which drink would you like?" Cobra asked, and Lucy studied the menu before raising her hands and giving him a smile.

" _Strawberry milkshake_." She signed, watching as he blinked for a moment, raising an eyebrow when he smirked slightly before giving a nod.

"Alright then, how about you go find us a table while I order?" He stated, causing her to nod and then reach for her purse to give him the money to purchase her drink, but stopped when he gave a small growl.

"Don't even think it. I'm paying for this." He muttered, moving away from her and into the line at the counter. Pressing her lips together, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead glanced around at the tables. It was still early in the morning, and most of the tables were filled with exhausted looking students and teachers, attempting to wake themselves up before their first classes started.

Moving through the crowd, she quickly settled into a small booth for two people, that would still be visible for her to wave to Cobra. With that done, she found her gaze moving over the other people in the cafe, smiling to herself as she saw couples talking, students browsing through notes, some slumped over their tables waiting for the caffeine to kick in, and some teachers grading papers. Even though there were so many people, it wasn't at all loud, mostly just a murmur of voices that she found comfort in.

Her gaze then landed on Cobra, who was waiting patiently in line as others ordered before him. She tilted her head slightly as she took in his dark, spiked hair that hung slightly in front of his eyes. Maroon gaze that seemed to analyze everything that they saw, and kept a guard around what he was feeling inside. To his tan skin that spoke of his background and being in the sun a lot when he was younger. Then focused on his outfit, which consisted of a pair of jeans, and a dark muscle shirt under a lab coat.

He was handsome in his own way, she had to admit that. And knew from rumors that a lot of girls had mentioned once or twice that they wouldn't mind getting his attention. However, it seemed like he wasn't much for relationships, and figured that it might be the other rumors that surrounded him. Such as he had supposedly got kicked out of his high school, and only got into college because he had threatened to poison the dean. Also, that he had killed someone in the past. That he was once apart of a gang. And other rumors that cast him in darkness, but so far, she hadn't seen anything like that.

Sure, the fact that he had said that he knew about an acid that would rid any trace of evidence behind would probably make anyone else question him, it just made her realize that he knew his chemicals. As for him being distant, well she didn't really have any room to talk...or sign about that. After what had happened to her, she hadn't really opened up to anyone until she had met Midnight at the orphanage.

Blinking at the directions that her thoughts were taking, she gave her head a shake and glared slightly at the table before her. There was no reason to get herself down! Especially not on a date with her soulmate!

"Here you go." Cobra stated, breaking through her thoughts as he placed a tall glass filled with strawberry ice cream blended with ice cold milk. Giving a smile up at him, she took the glass and took a quick sip before thanking him and watching as he took the seat across from her.

"How can you drink something so sweet?" He asked, taking a sip of what looked like pure black coffee, and she winced and moved her hands in front of her glass.

" _Because it is delicious. What about you? How can you drink something so bitter_?" She asked, watching as he blinked before giving a small smirk.

"Bitter drink for a bitter person." He stated, causing her to blink before giving her head a shake at the bad attempt of humor, but still felt a smile stretch across her lips at his look of achievement at the joke.

" _That was terrible_." She motioned, taking another sip of her milkshake as he gave a shrug and took another sip of his coffee.

"I have a dry sense of humor, crude as well." He stated, sitting his drink down and then staring at her for a moment before tilting his head slightly. She copied the movement, her eyebrow raising as she met his curious gaze.

"I just can't understand how you can be so...normal, but yet you cannot speak." He stated, causing her to blink before narrowing her gaze at him.

" _Just because I can't speak, doesn't mean that I can't be normal. Besides, you're not one who can claim to be normal either_.?"

"What do you mean by that?" He growled, frowning slightly as she smirked before taking a sip of her milkshake. Purposely making him wait for the answer her wanted. Before smiling and moving her hands in front of her glass again.

" _Well, you can name all sorts of chemicals, what they do, and how to mix them. Not to mention, you're the only student that Professor Clives actually likes, since you're his top student. Most people try to avoid that with him, since he always become...dependent on that student_." She signed, watching as he took a drink of his coffee and then smile at her while folding his hands on the table.

"There is a reason for that. Since I get a hundred on all the quizzes, tests, homework, and assignments, that means he cannot grade on a curve. So, those who decide not to do their work, rather gets kicked out of the class, or fails. I weed out the students that are just wasting time." He stated, causing her to blink and cross her arms as she thought about it. Only to tilt her head slightly.

" _But, how does that help you_?" She asked, watching as he huffed and leaned back in the seat.

"Because, it will show me as the top student, without a curve, it will look even greater. Meaning, my future goals are far more easily reached. I can easily get into any lab that I want, without any trouble. While I might get some hate from my class for being, in a word, 'teacher's pet', I gain an impressive review from Clives. Whose praise can get me pretty far in the scientific community." He stated, causing her to blink and smile as she realized that he was merely taking the steps that he needed to gain his career.

" _I see. However, aren't you a bit worried that some of the other students might retaliate_?" She asked, watching as he smirked and stilled as an almost dangerous look crossed his features.

"Trust me, I can take care of myself." He stated, causing her to blink and then gave a nod. Figuring that he could take care of himself, just from looking at him she could tell that he's been through a lot. Mainly because of how he thought, it was the thinking process of someone who had to fight for what they had. Meaning that they would continue to fight for what they wanted, and she found herself admiring him for that. It was something that she had never accomplished.

"I'm surprised that you can communicate with your brothers so easily. How did all of you learn that?" He asked, causing her to blink and give a small smile.

* * *

Cobra felt relief move through him as Lucy smiled at his question. He had been unsure about what questions to ask her. He wanted to know about her history, what had happened to her that left her traumatized enough to stop speaking? How had she met all of her brothers? How they figured out to communicate with one another? And so many more questions, but figured that he might want to start with a safe questions, one that wouldn't frighten her away.

" _Well, as you probably know, I met all of them because of the orphanage. Midnight was the first to approach me, only because he knew I didn't speak so figured that he could sleep better around me. Anyway, we were the first to start talking to one another, through sign language at first. The nuns that ran the orphanage taught us, and then the others when I met them. Surprisingly, Laxus already knew sign language when he and Makarov came to adopt us_." She motioned, a soft smile on her face as she recalled the memory, and Cobra blinked as he stared at her. She looked...beautiful like that.

Giving himself a mental shake, he smiled and took another sip of his coffee. Before setting the cup aside and focusing on her.

"How did Laxus already know?" He asked, watching as she shrugged before finishing her own drink and pushing it aside as well.

" _You know, I never really asked how he already knew. So, I have no idea_." She signed, and he gave a hum before smiling and giving a shrug.

"It's obvious that all of you are close, so I guess it doesn't really matter. Now, what do you want to do?" He asked, watching as she blinked and looked at him in confusion.

" _Well, I didn't have anything planned for today_." She motioned, and he sighed before looking around, trying to think how they could entertain themselves today. He wanted somewhere decent, where they could enjoy themselves, but also learn about one another.

"Lucy?" The sudden call caused him to glance up, and raise an eyebrow as he saw Mirajane Strauss approaching their table. She glanced at him with a questioning look, before turning a bright smile to Lucy, who was smiling up at her.

"I was wondering, do you know where Laxus is? I haven't heard from him today, and I heard about the explosion from the boys dorm last night." She stated, and he watched as Lucy raised her hands in a soothing manner.

" _He's fine Mira. He was bunking on the couch last night, no harm done to him. Jackal was tampering with an experiment and it exploded, releasing a horrible stench that had everyone evacuating. Laxus had to make sure everyone was out, and it was very late when he knocked on the door asking to crash on the couch. I told him to get some rest, and I confiscated his phone. Sorry Mira_." She signed, and he watched as the woman seemed to relax some before giving a wave of her hand.

"You don't have to apologize Lucy, if anything I'm just glad that I'm not the only one badgering him into taking a rest. Honestly, that man is going to work himself to death. Ah, well, guess that's why I love him so much. By the way, I did hear the you found your soulmate." She stated, her eyes moving to him again and he merely arched an eyebrow.

"What about it?" He muttered, watching as she blinked before giving a small smile and leaned closer.

"Just thought I should give my own personal warning. Lucy might have her brothers, but none of them mentioned their soulmates, did they?" She asked, causing him to blink before shaking his head. None of them mentioned their soulmates, not even Midnight, and he hadn't thought of them before.

"Then let me tell you this. You might be in trouble by her brothers, but you'll have me, Erza, Lisanna, and Levy on you as well if you hurt her." Mira stated, causing him to blink and then frown as he thought.

"Wait a minute. I figure that you're Laxus' soulmate, Lisanna would be Natsu's, Levy would be Gajeel's...So, no way. _Erza_ and Midnight?" He muttered, watching as she smiled and crossed her arms before looking to Lucy who was blinking at him in surprise.

" _You didn't know? It was the talk of the campus for quit a bit_." She signed, causing him to blink before giving a groan and shaking his head.

"How the hell did I miss that?" He muttered, running a hand through his hair in, slight, worry. The other women he could deal with, but Erza! Good Heavens above, that woman was a walking, talking destroying machine! Put her on the same side as Mira, the campus Demon, he would be dead before Lucy's first tear fell if he ever hurt her.

A tap on his hand caused him to look up and blink as he saw that Lucy was looking at him with worry. Another look around showed him that Mira had moved along, leaving him and Lucy alone again.

" _I'm sure she doesn't mean anything by it_." She motioned, causing him to roll his eyes and give her a disbelieving look.

"You realize this is the woman who put _Professor Mard_ in his place, because he made her little sister cry. Not to mention, Erza Scarlet, who is captain of the _men's_ kendo and wrestling team." He growled, watching as she bit her bottom lip before blinking and giving him a smile.

" _Well then, get Mira to like and approve of you. Then at least you'd have her on your side against Erza_." She signed, causing him to frown and raise an eyebrow.

"Why not try to get both of them to like me, that way I don't fear either one?"

" _Erza doesn't approve of anyone that has shone an interest in me. She says that no one is deserving of my honor or love_." She signed, causing him to sigh and lower his head. Just as he thought, he was fucked.

* * *

 **There you have it! Chapter 4! Still working on the next chapter, but I hope to have it up sooner rather than later this time. Until then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is short, I realize, but I needed something like it before the next chapter. Hope you still like it!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 5

Lucy smiled as she walked alongside Cobra, who had decided that they could take a walk along the hiking path not far from the college. She had already figured that he wasn't much of a people person, merely because he hadn't looked to comfortable staying in the crowded cafe.

When he had suggested the walk, she had agreed and decided that it would be a good time just for them to know one another. However, neither of them had made any effort to talk to the other just yet, instead they had been walking in silence for a good fifteen minutes now.

It didn't bother her, especially since the trees were blooming, and everything just seemed so peaceful. However, she was starting to get curious as to why they hadn't met anyone else along the path. She knew that there were plenty of students at the college that were fitness savvy, and was sure that a jogger or group of runners would have been through by now. Turning to Cobra, she waited until he looked down at her.

" _How come we haven't met anyone along the path yet? I was sure that some joggers or runners would use this path_." She signed, watching as he looked forward again before shaking his head.

"Not many people know about this path. It runs parallel to the main path, only reason I know about it is because I stumbled upon it. If you want to go to the main path, we can, I just figured this would give us a chance to talk more." He stated, and she shook his head. She didn't mind the quiet, not to mention at least this way they wouldn't have to worry about being run over.

" _I'd rather stay on this path. So, I know a bit about you because Midnight talks about you, but not much. Is it true that you were kicked out of high school_?" She asked, watching as he blinked before looking away slightly.

"I was. However, I was...home schooled in a way, and soon got a degree to here." He stated, causing her to raise her eyebrow before moving ahead of him and walking backward so she was facing him. Smiling as he stared at her in surprise for a moment before giving a sigh.

"I got into a fight with one of the teachers. He was sexually harassing one of the students, so I stepped in. I couldn't stand it, and lost it. He got fired, and I got expelled because of the use of violence." He muttered, not meeting her gaze. She stopped walking, and placed a hand on his chest to stop him as well. Knowing that she caught him by surprise when he stiffened and glared down at her. She gave a small smile and raised her hands.

" _The school was wrong to do that. You did something that they wouldn't step up to do, but made you look like the perpetrator. It was a brave thing Cobra, and I'm sure the person being harassed was thankful_." She signed, watching as he blinked before relaxing slightly.

"You really think so?" He asked, causing her to nod and she smiled as he gave a sigh and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"You're the first to think that. Most people just listen to the part that I got into a fight with a teacher and assumed everything else is my fault. They've never listened to the whole story, save for Midnight." He stated, and she smiled up at him. Before beginning to walk backwards again.

" _I always want the full story, not anything in half_." She signed, watching as he began to walk and gave a nod.

"That's good, and I have to admit I'm grateful for that. Now, why were you sent to the orphanage?" He asked, and Lucy stilled completely, her eyes going wide.

* * *

Cobra knew that had been the wrong question to ask. The moment that Lucy froze, he had stilled as well, watching her closely as she seemed to fall into a trance. Unsure what to do, he stepped closer and held a hand out to her.

"Lucy?" He asked, his fingers barely brushing her shoulder before she flinched and slapped his hand away. Blinking in surprise, he pulled back and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped herself into a tight hug. Swallowing hard as he recalled himself doing the same thing when people asked him certain questions. She was recalling memories that shouldn't be recalled. And he was the one who had done it!

"Lucy, calm down! You're not back there, you're here. On the path by the college." He stated, approaching her close enough so she could hear his whispers. He knew better to shout and try to snap her back to reality, it would most likely only make her response worse.

He waited until she inhaled deeply, held it for a minute, and then exhaled before looking up at him. Her bright eyes wide and tear filled as they looked around for their surroundings before landing on him again. He stepped back as she straightened and rubbed her arm across her eyes, before staring at him with a small, vulnerable smile.

" _Sorry about that, but...Can you maybe..._ " She signed, but seemed to pause in doubt and he carefully took her hands in his.

"Not ask about the past just yet?" He finished for her, watching as she nodded before he gave a small smile of his own.

"Can do. And no need to apologize, Bright Eyes. I can understand." He muttered, watching as she blinked before a blush dusted her cheeks. He released her hands, before motioning back to the path.

"Want to continue the walk, or do you want to call it a day?" He asked, watching as she glanced at the path ahead of them, and then turned to him and raised her hands.

" _How about we have a movie night back at the dorm? No offense, really, but I need to calm down a bit more_." She signed, and he gave a nod before offering her his arm. Thankful when she took it, but was surprised when she leaned against him as they walked together. He waited for the usual unease response whenever someone got to close to him, but blinked as he realized that it was never coming. It seemed his entire body had already wanted to trust Lucy. Glancing down, he gave a small smile as he continued to walk beside the blond, thinking that maybe her being mute didn't mean they couldn't work it out. Maybe he had been too harsh on her at the beginning.

"Lucy, I hope you don't resent me at all. For acting like an ass on our first meeting, and then just now for not thinking about my question." He stated, glancing down when he felt her head tilt up. Only to blink as warmth spread through him as she smiled at him. With a free hand she motioned one word, and he had a feeling that one word explained a lot about his soulmate; " _Forgiven_."

* * *

 **I know there isn't a lot to this chapter, and i apologize for that. However, I needed a chapter where Cobra began to warm up to Lucy, and the idea of them being soulmates! I promise things will pick up in the next chapter, which will be a week time skip ahead! Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 6

Lucy smiled as she brushed her hair, getting ready for her third date with Cobra. After the first date, they had planned ahead for future dates, and tonight was the first time they would be going away from the school grounds. Cobra had made reservations at a nearby, fancy, Italian restaurant and she was going to make certain that she was dressed appropriately.

A knock on her bathroom door caused her to turn, and give a small smile as Midnight walked behind her and glanced her over before giving a sigh.

"Honestly, these have to be the weirdest feelings that I have ever had." He muttered, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm feeling happy for you and Cobra, because you two are the most important people in my life, aside from Erza, and I want you two to be happy. However, I'm also worried because of the talk you two wanted me to give Cobra, about which questions were good and bad when it came to you, and I keep thinking that I missed something. I'm also not thrilled, because you're my little sister and if my best friend hurts you I'll put him in the ground. Or at least get Erza to do it for me." He muttered, and Lucy couldn't help but to cover her mouth to hide the smile that threatened to break out.

Once she maintained her facial expression, she gave Midnight a sympathetic look, before picking back up her brush.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm probably overthinking, but you can't really blame me." He stated, causing her to smile at his reflection in the mirror, before putting her brush back down, standing and wrapping him in a hug. Pressing a small kiss to his cheek before stepping back and beaming at him, watching as he sighed and rubbed his neck.

"I'll always worry about you Lucy, and nothing you do can stop that. Hell, all of us will always worry about you. Don't get me wrong, I trust Cobra, but I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight." He muttered, and Lucy tilted her head, only to blink as a knock sounded at their door. Glancing down at the watch on her wrist, she blinked as she realized that it was the time Cobra had said he would be by to pick her up.

"I'll get the door, you finish getting ready." Midnight muttered, before stepping out of the bathroom and she smiled at his retreating back before turning back to her mirror to apply a little bit of makeup. While listening to the muttering of the two men in the living room, and quickly did a double check on her appearance before finally heading out of the bathroom.

"Enjoy your evening." Midnight stated, giving her a hug before passing her onto Cobra, who offered her an arm before motioning to the door.

"Ready?" He asked, and she gave a nod before following him out. Making sure to wave at Midnight one last time. Once the door closed the door behind them, she glanced up at Cobra when he gave a sigh.

"He seemed worried about something." He muttered, and she gave a shrug.

" _He feels like something bad will happen tonight_." She signed, watching as he frowned before looking forward.

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen if I can help it." He muttered, causing her to smile and pat his arm before tugging him forward.

" _Come on, I don't want to be late_." She motioned, watching as he gave a small smile before stepping up his pace.

* * *

Cobra smiled as Lucy stared around the restaurant in awe, before taking her arm and leading them to a podium that a waiter was waiting behind, smiling politely at them.

"Cobra." He stated, watching as the man skimmed the book before him, before marking a page and then beaming up at them.

"Right this way please." He stated, before moving further into the restaurant. Cobra followed with Lucy at his side, smiling mentally as he felt her head twist this way and that, in an attempt to look at everyone and everything.

"Here you are. I will be your waiter for tonight, what can I get you to drink while you browse our menu?" He asked, and Cobra pulled out Lucy's chair and allowed her to sit before facing the man.

"I'd like red wine. Lucy?" He asked, watching as she blinked before looking up at him. Her hands moving quickly before looking away in...shame?

"Champagne for my date." He muttered, watching as the man gave a nod with a smile before walking away. Cobra waited until he was out of hearing distance, and then took his seat across from Lucy.

"You alright?" He asked, watching as she blinked before slumping her shoulders slightly.

" _I don't really like using sign language around people. Many people just look at me in pity or something before apologizing that they don't understand. I keep forgetting that you don't know me as well as my brothers, so you wouldn't know what to order since I can't speak_." She motioned before looking to the side, in what he knew this time was to be shame.

"You've nothing to be ashamed of, Lucy. In truth, I feel like I should know but don't. Which makes me realize that there is a lot of things I need to learn about you. Which I am eager to do." He muttered, watching as she blinked before facing him with a blush across her face.

"Now, go ahead and look at the menu, I already know what I want." He stated, giving her a smile that could only be taken in one way. Only to wince as her sharp heel connected with his shin.

"Damn, can't you take a...wait, I can't call it a joke if it's true, can I?" He asked, smirking as her blush grew and she attempted to hit him again, but missed as he moved his leg.

" _What would you recommend? All of this sounds amazing_." She signed, still attempting to find his leg to kick.

"I'm getting the Alfredo. Although, the Chicken Parmesan is awesome too." He stated, watching as she bit her bottom lip in thought before giving a nod and sitting the menu down.

" _I'll try the Chicken Parmesan for now_." She motioned, before sitting back as the waiter appeared and placed wine before him and champagne in front of Lucy.

"Are you ready to order, or would you like another minute?" The waiter asked, and he gave a nod.

"I'd like the Alfredo, extra chicken. The lovely lady would like the Chicken Parmesan." He stated, watching as the waiter blinked before looking over to Lucy and Cobra nearly growled as his eyebrow raised slightly as she nodded. Whatever the waiter wanted to say, it seemed like he was smart enough not to say, because he jotted down the orders and then stated that it would be just a moment.

"What the hell was his problem?" Cobra muttered, taking hold of his wine and bringing it to his lips as he stared at Lucy over the rim. Pausing as he saw that she was covering her mouth, no doubt hiding a smile.

"What?" He asked, sitting his drink back down.

" _I think he was expecting me to order myself. You kinda just jumped in before I could give you a signal or anything so you could order for me. He probably thinks you're some overbearing, controlling boyfriend or something_." She signed, and he blinked before giving a sigh. It had looked just like that, but that wasn't the case.

"How do the others deal with that?" He asked, watching as she raised an eyebrow with a smile.

" _Usually scream, threaten, or straight out fight them when they mention something about it. The worse is Midnight though, if you can believe it_." She motioned, taking a sip as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Midnight! How so?"

" _One time, a waiter boldly approached me in front of the others, asking if I needed help. Mainly because all of them were speaking for me, and I was sitting quietly enjoying the day. He thought I was being forced to join them, and possibly even be worse. He even went as far as to say so, and Midnight just snapped. He was yelling so loudly and getting right into the man's face. I was sure that he was going to start a fight, but I was able to calm him down before writing the waiter a message. We got an apology, but it took a while for Midnight to cool down_." She explained, causing him to frown and look down into his wine. It was understandable that Midnight would go off about that, especially since everything that he went through, but at the same time he could understand where the waiter was coming from as well. He was just thinking the worse and jumping to conclusion without the facts, something that could easily happen again if he didn't watch it.

"How do you all go about dealing with that?" He asked, watching as she gave a sigh and traced the lip of her glass before raising her hands.

" _I try sign language at first, then they will step forward_."

"I see." He muttered, before giving a sigh and frowning as he watched as she lowered her head and seem to look sadden.

"What's wrong?" He asked, watching as she gave a tight smile before raising her hands again.

" _I'm..Just kinda sorry that you had to get a soulmate who is so...broken_." She signed, causing him to sit back.

"Now hold on. If you're still thinking about what I said at our first meeting, I honestly was just being an ass. I know that I can't take it back but..." He trailed off as Lucy waved her hand to make him stop, and he watched as she gave him a smile.

" _That's not what I meant. I forgave you for that, remember, it's all in the past. What I mean, is that you deserve someone who isn't afraid to speak. Someone who isn't so messed up like I am_." She motioned, causing him to blink before smiling, and finally giving a chuckle.

"Bright Eyes, if anyone is messed up here it is me. Hell, I was the one who was tortured by Jude Heartfilia. I was the one...What's wrong?" He asked, sitting straighter as she tensed and stared at him in horror.

" _J...Jude Heartfilia...Tortured you_?" She asked, causing him to blink before giving a frown as he nodded. Becoming tense himself as her eyes darted one way and then the other quickly.

"Yes. How do you know him?" He asked, watching as she flinched away as if he had physically struck her, before her trembling hands slowly rose.

" _J..Jude Heartfilia...Was my father_."

* * *

 **And cliffhanger...haha! Chapter 7 will be up as soon as possible! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, up and going! I want to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews, I am so glad that you enjoy the story! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 7

Cobra could only stare at the blonde sitting across from him. Shock had entered his system, and he couldn't seem to move a muscle as he began to process what he had just learned.

Lucy was Jude Heartfilia's _daughter_. He was the one who had ordered Cobra's family killed, him to be kidnapped, sold into slavery, and tortured. Sure, the man had never laid a hand on him personally, but the fact that he ordered everything to happen didn't make him any less guilty of the crimes. And now, fate had decided to put that bastards _daughter_ as _his_ soulmate!

"Here are your orders. Anything..." Before the waiter could finish talking, or even place their food down, Cobra shot out of his chair and quickly left the table. Anger coursing through his veins as he moved as quickly as he could to get away from Lucy.

He had just made it outside, and gritted his teeth as the cool air brushed against him. Almost as if it was attempting to make him relax, but a sudden hand on his shoulder just made his anger spike.

Jerking away from the soft touch, he spun around with a growl, and watched as Lucy flinched away before staring up at him with worry.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled, watching as she blinked and bit her bottom lip before raising her hands.

" _Cobra, please. Talk to me. What are you thinking_?" She signed, causing him to sneer, before giving a huff and advancing on her. Knowing damn well that he looked dangerous at the moment, since her eyes widened and she backed up until he had her cornered with a brick wall behind her. Leaning in, he watched her for a moment, his anger steadily rising, and then slammed both of his fists into the wall on either side of her head. Finding little satisfaction in the way that she had flinched and begun to tremble.

"What I'm thinking? I'm thinking that fate has screwed me over for the last time, Lucy _Heartfilia_. It was one thing that you were mute, but to also be related to the bastard that took everything from me, I'll be _damn_ if I settle for something like that. For something like you. From this moment on, you're nothing but useless trash to me, and I want nothing to do with you." He growled, watching as she rapidly blinked her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that trailed down her face, and scowled as she began to raise her hands.

" _But Cobra.._." He cut off her sign language by slapping her hands, and watched as she held them together tightly and stared up at him in shock. Only to whimper as he suddenly took hold of her wrists and jerked her forward so they were nearly nose to nose.

"Anyone who is related to that bastard, has the same tainted, twisted, and despicable soul as him. So, as I see it, everything that has ever happened to anyone at his hands, are his _and_ your fault." He growled, watching as her eyes widened as she stared at him before dulling rapidly. He blinked as she allowed the tears to fall freely as she hung her head, and then winced as she forced herself past him, running back toward the college.

He glared at her back until she was out of sight, and then looked down at the concrete below him, gritting his teeth as he realized that with his anger, now he felt like an ass. However, he easily brushed that aside, knowing all to well that he was right, and that there was no way he could form a relationship with someone related to that bastard.

He had went through hell all because of him, had lost his family, his life, everything. He had grown up distrustful of others, always on guard, and could never feel at ease. All because of the things he had been through because of Jude's orders. He would not claim a soulmate if they were kin to that man. Regardless of whatever may come his way, all because of that slim chance that they might end up like Jude, and he wasn't going through that again!

* * *

Lucy felt her heart shattering, all because of her father, yet again. Once again, it was all her fault! She hadn't stopped her father back then, and she was paying the price now. She would never be back to normal, she would never live a happy life with a soulmate. Hell, even he knew how badly she was tainted because of who her father was. It seemed like her brothers had been wrong, Jude had tainted her.

The moment Cobra had mentioned her father's name, she knew nothing good would happen. Her father had been a sick and twisted man, and it had been years before anyone figured it out. Even her own mother had fallen by his hands, and she had been on the same path if it hadn't been for one moment of clarity when she was five.

Then again, all of that was in the past, but yet she was still being punished since she hadn't acted sooner. She had allowed too many lives to be lost, and so many people to be hurt by her father and hadn't reacted soon enough. Surely this was fate punishing her for it! It was why Cobra had been her soulmate. It was a clear message, that she couldn't be happy! That she wasn't allowed to be happy! Because, just as he said, he wouldn't want someone who was related to that 'bastard', and what was worse...she didn't blame him. Hell, she didn't want to be related to him, but it was something she couldn't change.

The only problem, she wished that Cobra didn't have to suffer more as well. He, who had found a soulmate, but couldn't claim them, after losing everything at her father's hands, and no doubt struggling through life. He had suffered enough, and did deserve to be happy, but now he couldn't not since his soulmate was her!

 _Why? Why must I be a burden to everyone_? She thought, before allowing a sob to break through her lips as the campus grounds finally came into view. Without slowing from a run, she dashed onto the grounds and made a beeline for her dorm building. She wanted nothing more than to wrap herself up in a cocoon and stay there for the rest of her life. Although, she knew her brothers wouldn't allow it, but even she didn't know how to communicate what she was feeling to them this time.

She knew that they were going to blame Cobra, but she didn't and knew that they would at least pick up on that. Maybe that alone would be enough for them to leave him be. However, she even felt more guilty as she realized that Midnight would most likely shun him, and that was something she didn't want. She didn't want to be the reason that Cobra lost his friend, or that Midnight lost one of his own. She truly _was_ a burden to everyone.

"Bunny Girl?" The sudden sound of her nickname caused her to stop in the foyer and look around. Blinking as she saw Gajeel standing by the receptionist desk, no doubt having a talk with his own soulmate, Levy.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Levy asked, causing her to blink before wiping her eyes quickly and attempting to give a smile. However, even she felt how forced it was.

"Don't go giving me that crap, Bunny Girl. What the hell did Cobra do?" Gajeel growled, causing her to frown and shake her head before waving her arms in front of him. She wasn't going to let this start, she couldn't. It wasn't Cobra's fault! It. Was. Hers.

"Damnit Lucy, enough protecting that guy, this is the _second_ time he made you cry!" Gajeel growled, and Lucy shot a pleading look to Levy and felt her shoulders slump when the bluenette shook her head.

"I'm with Gajeel on this one Lucy. Soulmate or not, he shouldn't be making you cry like this." Levy stated, and Lucy gave a sigh before giving both of them a pleading look. Hoping that they would at least let her explain what all happened before they decided on rather or not going after Cobra.

"Fine, but I'm calling the others as well. Something tells me we will all want to hear this explanation." Gajeel mumbled, pulling out his phone and hitting a few buttons before holding the device closer to his ear.

It wasn't long until Lucy, her brothers, and their soulmates were all sitting in Lucy's and Midnight's dorm. Everyone looking at her while she wrote on her tablet. Since this was such a long story, she knew that she would have to write it down, because it would be to confusing otherwise. Once she was done, and made sure that they would understand as to why it was her fault, she passed the book to Laxus. Only to stand and quickly leave the room, making everyone turn to the eldest brother as he studied the book.

Even with her door shut, she could still hear everything being said. The only reason she had left, was because she didn't want them seeing her cry once more. She heard Laxus sigh before dropping the book onto the table, and knew without a doubt that he was probably running a hand through his hair.

"It seems Cobra was another of Jude's victims. His entire family was killed before he was forced into slavery." Laxus muttered, and Lucy covered her mouth as a sob nearly broke between her lips. It was all her fault, they would realize that and realize that she truly was a burden, on all of them.

"What off it! Lucy received more cruel acts from that bastard than any of his victims combined!" She heard Natsu growl, and slid down the door as Laxus sighed again.

"Cobra, however, doesn't know that. He jumped the gun and is basically blaming Lucy for Jude's crimes against him and all the others." Laxus went on, and she sniffed as silence greeted that statement, before a shout was heard.

"That idiot should know better! For crying out loud did he ever consider as to _why_ she is mute!? As to _why_ she would even admit to the fact that bastard was her father!? I thought he was smarter than that, but no! He's just a damn, ignorant fool who needs the shit beat out of him!" Midnight growled, and Lucy quickly stood on shaky feet, about to run out there and stop Midnight from searching for Cobra.

"She doesn't blame anything on Cobra!" Laxus shouted, which was once again met with silence.

"What? But he is wrongly accusing her!" Erza stated, and Lucy leaned against the door as she heard the groan of the chair as Laxus leaned back.

"But all of you know that she thinks it is true. It is the reason that she is mute, because Jude brainwashed her into believing everything he did was her fault. All the lives he ruined, all the people he killed and tortured...even Layla." At the sound of her mother's name, Lucy flinched and squeezed her eyes closed. Tears trailing down her cheek as she heard nothing but silence come from the other room.

"That still doesn't excuse Cobra's behavior. Or the fact that he made his soulmate cry, again." Midnight muttered, and Lucy tensed, already knowing the second part.

"Cobra has...refused to claim her as a soulmate. It seems that the fact she was mute he could overcome, but not the fact that she is kin to Jude." Laxus stated, and once again everyone was in an uproar.

"How is that her fault?!" Natsu screamed.

"That bastard knows nothing." She heard Midnight hiss.

"Wait until I get my hands on him." Gajeel threatened, and she covered her mouth when everything began to become to chaotic.

"Enough!" Laxus shouted, even causing her to jump since she could never recall a time when he had raised his voice at them.

"Lucy doesn't need this! What she needs is understanding at the moment, and we need to convince her that she had nothing to do with Jude's sick and twisted games. Now, none of you are going to do anything but try to calm Lucy down. I also want Gramps called in on this, maybe it would be best if Lucy went home for a few days. We're about on break anyway, and her grades are perfect so it wont hurt her any." Laxus stated, and she blinked as she heard him stand and start to leave.

"Where the hell are you going?" Gajeel asked, and she opened the door slightly to peer out. Watching as Laxus turned and gave a sigh.

"I'm going to go talk to Cobra. Nothing violent, but I'm going to see what I can do to save him from making a huge mistake."

* * *

 **There is chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed! See ya next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8! I'll be honest, I'm not really feeling this chapter so I may come back later and edit some of it. Not sure, depends on how the rest of the story goes. Still, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 8

Cobra sighed as he sunk down onto his couch, glaring at the blank wall across from him and attempted to figure out his mixed emotions that were whirling within him. He easily picked out anger, and knew it was all because he thought Lucy had deceived him, even though he had never asked who her father was, she should have been up front. At least, that was his reasoning.

Who let someone get close to them, without telling them that their parent had been a twisted individual that tortured and killed many people. He blinked, before giving another sigh as he realized that his reasoning wasn't making any sense. If anyone had ever approached him, in any kind of relationship and stated that up front, even he would be freaked out by them, and that was saying something. Still, she should have done something to let on that she was related to the reason of his shitty childhood!

Pushing past his anger, he moved to his next emotion, and frowned as he realized it was guilt! What the hell was he feeling guilty about? He wasn't the one who had parents that were crazy and harmed others. The image of him slapping away Lucy's hands flashed in his mind, followed by her fear and pleading filled eyes. Giving a growl he shot to his feet and stalked toward his little kitchen area. While moving onto his next emotion.

Once again he was stumped as he felt regret! Once again he had to question, what the hell did he have to regret? Sure, he wouldn't have a soulmate, but he had thought that before meeting Lucy. Not to mention, he thought it a fair price that she wouldn't have anyone to love her either.

Those were his reasoning to each of his mixed emotions. So, why the hell did he not accept them and only felt worse when he tried to accept them.

"Damn woman. Got under my skin." He muttered, reaching into his fridge and pulled out a beer, hoping that he could drink his emotions and thoughts away. Only to pause in popping the cap as a knock sounded at his door. Easing the bottle onto the counter, he slowly approached the door before opening it. He stilled as he met Laxus Dreyar's cool gaze on the other side, and straightened as he met his stare.

"Something I can help you with?" He asked, expecting the man to go into a rage any second for making his little sister cry, again. However, when the man merely held out a manila envelope to him, he blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"There are some things you need to know about Lucy. I figured I'd let you see it all for yourself, at least this way I wont be forcing you to change your...opinion about her. I will tell you this, if you wish to continue with your thinking after reading this, then I merely ask you to never approach any of us, especially Lucy. Merely for your own safety, that is. If you want to make amends with Lucy, then I already put our address in the folder as well." He stated, causing Cobra to blink before frowning.

"Address?" He asked, watching as Laxus gave a sigh and gave him a pitiful look. Something that he didn't appreciate too well.

"You messed up big time, and this will be your only chance to change things. I have to send Lucy back to Gramps for a few days, merely because her staying here will not be good for her health, or yours. The address is to where she is at if, _and only if_ , you want to try and fix things." Laxus stated, and Cobra took the envelope before scowling at the man before him.

"I doubt anything will change. She's the daughter of..."

"She's the daughter of _Layla Heartfilia_ , a wonderful woman who did many good and famous deeds. She has disown any heritage to the bastard that has harmed many. Even his own family, if you could call it that. However, it is your choice to read all of that. I will give you this question though, just to make sure that you have some interest in Lucy's past." Laxus stated, causing Cobra to raise an eyebrow in doubt.

"And just what could get me re-interested in her?" He asked, blinking as Laxus poked the envelope as he spoke.

"Haven't you even wondered _why_ Lucy is mute? I'll leave you to it then. By the way, I'm giving you two weeks to get everything settled and back to the way things were. If you fail, then I'm not stopping any of my siblings, or their soulmates, from ripping into you. Enjoy the read." Laxus sounded, although his voice sounded like it had a warning in it. As if he wouldn't like what he found within the folder in his hands.

He stared at Laxus's back until he disappeared, and then dropped his gaze to the envelope in his grasp, before giving a tsk and slamming the door. Honestly, if the man wanted to waste his time, he should just go ahead and say that he wanted him to comfort Lucy. Well, it wasn't going to happen! He wasn't in the wrong on this! He had every right to blame her! Her father had fucking tortured him and so many more!

Throwing the folder onto the table, he moved back into the kitchen and grabbed his beer, then turned back to the living room. Stilling as his gaze landed on the envelope, and Laxus' words played through his mind; 'Haven't you wondered why Lucy is mute?'

Giving a growl, and resisting the temptation, he twisted the cap and started to raise the bottle to his lips. Only to give a curse and chuck the bottle into the sink. Ignoring how it shattered and stalked toward the table, grabbed the folder, and sat heavily onto the couch. Flipping the damn thing open, he glared at the page before him, and scowled. There was about five pages, and it looked like a few were pictures as well. He blinked as he saw a yellow post it note, and glanced closer at it;

" _No cheating. Read the report first, and then look at the images. -Laxus_ "

Giving a sigh, he removed the small paper and decided to stop fighting and read the damn thing. At least this way, he could go ahead and get it out of the way, and then hopefully go back to his single life. Because he already knew that there was no way he could come to accept Lucy. Not with her being so close to someone that he had come to despise.

* * *

Lucy stared down at her lap as she waited at the front gates of the campus grounds with Midnight, Gajeel, and Natsu. They had managed to get a hold of Makarov, and he had agreed that she should come back home for a bit. At least until things settled down and she got her footing, yet again.

"Come on, Luce. None of this is your fault. Not to mention we will be right behind you as soon as break begins." Natsu stated, and she managed a small smile before she heard footsteps approaching them.

"I think she will be back before break." Laxus sounded, just before a hand rested on top of her head as he bent down to her level. She glanced over at him, and saw him giving a small smile before he ruffled her hair.

"No worries Blondie. Everything will work out one way or another. Trust in your big brother. Also, why you're back at the house, try taming those damn mongrels of yours. Gramps said that they were giving him some trouble last time we talked." He stated, causing her to puff out her cheeks at the offensive words of her puppies.

"They're not pups anymore, Bunny Girl. Both of them are full grown, and only listen to you." Gajeel sighed, no doubt thinking of all the times that the dogs had gone after him in their attempt to 'play', meaning that they had chased him around while barking. She stuck her tongue out at him, all the while thinking that if the college would at least let animals in the dorm, Makarov wouldn't have to deal with them.

"You know animals aren't allowed. In any college I think." Midnight muttered, leaning against her as his arms wrapped around her in a hug. Giving a sigh, she allowed a true, small smile to cross her lips. Thankful at their attempts to cheer her up, but knew that she would probably never get over this.

"Don't give up so easily. You never know what destiny throws into fates mix." Laxus stated, causing her to blink before raising an eyebrow at him. Wondering what he had done, and what he had said to Cobra, since the talk seemed to be done so quickly. She pouted as he laughed and ruffled her hair once more, and then shook his head.

"You'll understand later. Right now, here comes Gramps." He stated, straightening up as a SUV pulled up to the gates, and a small, old man stuck his head out of the window.

"Lucy, child. Are you ready?" He asked, and she gave a sigh before nodding and waited as her brothers loaded her bags into the back before turning to her for a hug.

"See ya later, Luce."

"We'll be up soon, Bunny Girl."

"Remember Dawn, none of this is your fault."

"Everything will work out, Blondie. I assure you."

She smiled at all of them, before turning and sliding into the passenger seat as Midnight opened the door for her. Giving them a small wave, she eased back into the seat as Makarov drove off.

"No worries child, as Laxus said, eveything will work out." Makarov stated, causing her to blink before looking over at him. Anyone else would have laughed, or feared for their life at what they saw. A small, old man, no bigger than a toddler, sitting on a pile of books to see over the steering wheel and using a staff of sorts to press the break and gas pedal.

However, she and her brothers were used to the sight, but she now had to raise an eyebrow at the man. Especially since he had detected her worry without so much as looking her way. She wasn't surprised by it, since he had always had a knack for knowing what she was feeling even quicker than her brothers. She didn't know how, but knew that he would pick up on the questions running through her head without even facing her.

"All in due time, Lucy. Just give it a little time. Besides, I missed my youngest child at home. Especially since your pups are missing you as well. They've been driving me insane, at least now you can deal with them and I can relax some." He stated, causing her to smile before sitting back and looking forward. In all honestly, she was missing her dogs, and was looking forward in seeing them again. Biting her bottom lip, she was beginning to worry that maybe they had been to much trouble for Makarov.

"No worries child, if I can handle your brothers, then those pups of yours are nothing. In fact, I believe they're more trained than your brothers." He muttered, causing her to cover her mouth to hide her smile.

"There is that lovely smile. Lucy, you don't need to worry about anything, alright? Just focus on paying attention to those pups. Deal?" Makarov asked, causing her to smile and give a nod. Wanting nothing more than to cuddle up to her Doberman Pincer and Golden Retriever, so they could chase away all of her doubts just as they had first done when she had rescued them from the streets. Maybe they could even help her forget about Cobra, since she knew that he was all that she would be thinking about. Possibly for the rest of her miserable, bothersome life.

* * *

 **There you have it. I know it isn't much, which is why I'm still thinking about editing it. Not sure yet, but I still hope that you enjoy it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is chapter 9! Thank you everyone who is reviewing, I am so pleased that you like it so much! I have decided to leave the last chapter as is, since most seemed to think it is fine as it is. Anywho~~ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 9

Cobra could only stare at the three images he was holding. Feeling nothing but horror, disgust, and shock at what he saw. Combined with everything that he had read from the report, he now knew Lucy's story, and he couldn't even compare his life to the hell hole that she had experienced. Hell, her childhood made his look like a child's fairy tale dream!

Where he had lost his family while in school, she had watched as her father had brutally murdered her mother. Where he had been sold off, she had been a prisoner in her own home. Where he got scraps of food, there had been days on end when she hadn't eaten a thing. Where he had been beat and tortured, she had been beat, tortured, and nearly raped by her own father! But yet, all of that was nothing compared to what he saw in the images that went with what he had read in the reports.

Where his family had finally been put to rest, not long after he had been taken away, Lucy's mother...Dear Heavens above. Her mother's body was thrown into Lucy's bedroom, where her father had locked her in multiple of times. Always yelling at her that it was her fault everything was happening. That her own life was going to hell, just because she was born. That it was her fault that her mother was dead, and a rotting flesh, and that she should beg the dead body for forgiveness.

The images in his hands were the proof of the reports that Laxus had given him. One showed a before and after image of the house that had been her prison. It was a large, Victorian style home, that had once looked grand and inviting. Only to turn into something from a horror movie. Shattered widows, tall un-kept grass, and just filled with terrors.

However, that image held nothing compared to the next two. One was of Lucy, apparently when the police had finally gotten her out of the house. She was only five, nothing but skin and bones, her hair a mess and looking like it hadn't been washed in months, and wearing a shirt that was filled with holes. Her eyes were dull and lifeless, almost as if only her body was there and nothing else, just a empty husk. From the report, he knew that she had fought as much as she could against the abuse, but sometimes it wasn't enough. Hell, her hospital report that was added in had described countless bruises, cuts, broken bones that had healed wrong, and that's not to mention the psychological trauma. Which, as a result, had left her mute because her father had always struck her whenever she even uttered a sound it seemed.

Swallowing hard, he flipped to the last image and barely contained the bile that wanted to rise. It was the image of Lucy's room, and there in the center was a body covered with a tarp. However, just from looking around one could tell that the body had been there a while. Since the carpet beneath it was stained to the point of no hope. He could only think of the thoughts that were going through a five year old Lucy's mind as she laid in bed, her dead mother just feet away from her on the floor.

Dropping the image, he pressed his palms into his eyes and let his breath hiss out between his teeth. He now knew why Lucy was silent, it was a fear of being harmed again should she ever actually speak. However, with that one answer, came so many other questions. How was she ever manage to raise herself up from that kind of despair? How the hell had she ever managed to smile again after all of that? How did she manage to survive? How did she fight such monsters? Why wasn't she bitter and regretful of the world?

He blinked at the last question, before giving a sigh and running a hand through his hair. That question was simple to answer, it was because she wasn't him. She wasn't the kind to go around blaming other for things that happened to her. Showing that he, truly was, an ass because here he was, blaming her for things that had happened to him at Jude's command, when the fact was, she had gone through something much worse from the same man. Something, he would have probably ended his life over.

Looking back down at the folder, he blinked as he saw that there was one more page. Preparing for the worst, he moved the images aside and blinked as he saw a note;

" _If you got to this note, then I know that you've looked through everything. As you can see, Lucy had no part what-so-ever in her father's twisted business. In fact, a few years ago she disclaimed everything about him, and took on the name Dreyar. The only thing she holds dear about her past, is her mother. Even though it pains her to recall what happened to her mother right before her, she can look past that and recall the kind of woman her mother was._

 _I also figured that you would have a lot more questions by now. So, instead of giving you the easy way and telling you the answers, here's the address to our home. If you want those answers, then grow a pair and ask Lucy. Instead of jumping to conclusions like an asshole, try to get all the facts this time. -Laxus_ "

Cobra gave a sigh before leaning back on the couch. Staring at the address at the bottom of the paper. Giving a huff, he glanced at the clock and blinked as he saw that it was nearly midnight, and knew all to well that he would be able to see her tonight.

"Damn." He muttered, only to give a sigh and put the paper down. Thinking he might as well as wait until morning, plus it also gave him time to get everything in his mind settled and in order. Standing up, he paused as someone pounded on his door. Feeling trepidation settled over him, he approached and carefully peeked out. Only to grunt as Midnight shoved his way through and walked into his dorm.

"With Lucy gone, I can't sleep. Since it's your fault, you have to deal with my insomnia tonight. Get ready to receive zero slee...Why do you have the report?" He stated, pausing in the living room as his gaze landed on the paper. Cobra watched as he stared at the folder as if it was some kind of wild animal about to attack. In all honesty, now that he knew, he understood.

"Laxus gave it to me. Told me to make a final decision after I read it." He stated, watching as Midnight swallowed before looking over at him. His ruby gaze narrowed.

"And?"

"And, I have more questions than answer thanks to that report." He muttered, walking past him and began to organize the folder. Keeping the address on top so he wouldn't have to dig through for it.

"Are you planning on going to her?" He asked, and Cobra blinked as he detected the faintest hint of hope in his friend's voice.

"In the morning. Too late tonight." He muttered, glancing over his shoulder as he heard Midnight give a sigh.

"Maybe I can answer a few questions then? Just so you can be prepared for tomorrow." Midnight stated, causing Cobra to blink. He had been certain that Midnight was going to tear him apart, but now it didn't seem like it.

"You're really wanting this to work out between me and Lucy. Why?" He asked, watching as Midnight gave a sigh and sat down on the couch.

"Because, I care about you both and you two have been through hell. Yet, you're both standing and ready to face whatever the future may bring, even though the past weighs heavy on your backs. I think that if you two just got through all of this, none of that would matter anymore." He muttered, causing Cobra to sit down as well. Allowing a silence to descend over them before turning to Midnight.

"How..." He stopped, going back into his thoughts. He had been about to ask how she could continue to smile after all she had went through, but it just didn't seem right to ask Midnight that. Giving another sigh, he faced his friend again.

"How did all of you meet? I want the full story, not just 'at the orphanage' like all the other times." He stated, watching as Midnight blinked before giving a small smile and nodding. Cobra shifted as Midnight started, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Lucy sighed as the morning light hit across her face, before turning onto her other side. Opening her eyes, she stared at the cream colored walls of her bedroom, and then blinked as Rogue appeared before her face. She stared into her Doberman's red gaze, and then gave a huff as Sting, her Golden Retriever jumped on her.

"Sting! You know you're not allowed on the bed." Makarov called, causing her to blink and look toward the doorway as the little old man walked forward. She gave a small smile as Sting gave a bark, and began to wiggle up beside her, using his nose to lift her arm so he could get as close as possible. Glancing over Sting's head, she saw Rogue giving her his 'sad face', and she gave a nod. Smiling wider as he automatically jumped up and settled at her back. Twisting slightly so his head rested on her neck.

"Lucy! You have to stop spoiling them, or they will never listen to anyone else!" Makarov stated, although there was no real reprimand in his voice. Smiling, she pressed a kiss on Rogue's nose, and then nuzzled into Sting's fur, laughing silently as she felt both of their tails begin to wag.

"Fine, fine. I know when I've lost. However, I think you should be getting up and getting ready Lucy. We have a visitor coming over and will arrive very soon." Makarov stated, causing her to look up and blink at him.

"I can't say who it is child. However, I know that their visit is important. Now, get up and start getting dressed, I'll have breakfast on the table by the time you're ready. Come on you two! Leave her be for now." He barked out the last sentence, and she smiled as both of her pups gave a huff but got of the bed and followed after Makarov. Smiling to herself, she threw back the covers, rolled out of bed, and started for her closet. She didn't know why, but she had a good feeling about today.

It wasn't long until she was heading downstairs, and smiling to herself as she heard Makarov arguing with Sting and Rogue. Stepping into the kitchen, she smiled as she saw that the two dogs had cornered him, trying to get to the plate that he held as high as he could out of their reach.

"Lucy, child! Please, tell them to behave." Makarov cried, causing her to smile and then pat the side of her leg. Sting and Rogue immediately left Makarov and moved to sit before her, both of them staring at her with apologetic eyes. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, waiting until they both lowered their heads before slowly moving over to their own food dishes.

While she would do anything for her pups, she refused to spoil them with human food, and they knew better than to beg like that. Were they really that bad when she was gone?

"Well...It's not that they are bad..." Makarov stated, causing her to blink at him before raising an eyebrow. Feeling her shoulders slump in dismay as he rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish grin.

She couldn't believe it! The old man was spoiling her dogs more than her! Not to mention, getting them used to people food!

"I can't help it Lucy! They always give me these big sad eyes, and even little whines! I cave, almost, every time." He stated, causing her to sigh and cross her arms. Figuring that the only time he didn't cave was when she was around, knowing that she was right when he gave a nod.

"I'm sorry, child. I just can't help it." He muttered, causing her to smile slightly before waving it away. The truth was, she had always suspected that someone had been sneaking them scraps of food, but now she knew who it was.

"Oh, it's not only me child. Laxus and Gajeel both give them food as well. I believe that it is only Natsu and Midnight that abide your wish not to give them human food." He stated, causing her to blink and then stare at him in shock.

Laxus and Gajeel! They two that most complained about her two pups, were also feeding them scraps! No wonder Sting and Rogue wouldn't leave them alone, they were expecting to be fed by them!

Throwing her hands up in dismay, she stared at the two, watching as they both gave her doggy grins, and felt her displeasure melting away. Giving a shake of her head, she sat down at the table and pulled her food close to her. There was nothing she could do about it now, although she would make sure that they weren't giving them too much from now on. While they were spoiled, she didn't want them to get fat and lazy on top of it.

"So, you're not mad?" Makarov asked, causing her to smile and shake her head. There was no point in getting mad over something that she knew was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, she now knew that her two eldest brothers didn't dislike the dogs as they said they did.

Makarov chuckled at her, causing her to smile before looking at the food before her. Only to blink as she realized that he had put out a third plate, as well as enough food to feed three people. Glancing up, she wondered if the visitor would be joining them for breakfast.

"As a matter of fact, they will be. He should be arriving..." Even before the words were finished, the sound of a car pulling up to the front steps were heard.

"Well, seems like he is here." Makarov stated, leaving the kitchen to answer the front door. Lucy merely stayed in her seat, wondering who would be visiting them so suddenly, and just prayed that it wasn't another one of her 'admirers' that always hoped she'd somehow speak to them. She was just getting plain tired of listening to the explanation that she would speak until she felt ready too.

She blinked as she felt a nudge at her thigh, and smiled down as Sting laid his head on her lap as Rogue moved to her other side. Lowering her hands she placed them on their heads, and started stroking her fingers through their fur. Looking up as she heard Makarov enter the kitchen again, and slowly felt her smile leave her face as her eyes widen as she saw who was behind him.

"Lucy, I think we need to talk." Cobra muttered, right before Sting and Rogue began to growl.

* * *

 **I don't know why, but I really love ending chapters on cliffhangers, don't you? Lol sorry! Hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! Thank you everyone for your reviews! And I am sorry (not sorry) for all the cliffhangers! ;p**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 10

Cobra sighed as he allowed Makarov to finish bandaging his hand. He had already figured that walking in and just saying that they needed to talk wasn't going to end well. However, he hadn't been prepared when those damn dogs began to bark at him when he stepped toward Lucy! Not to mention, that damn Golden Retriever had attempted to bite him, but only gave his wrist a good scrape.

"I thought the boys would have warned you about her pups. I am so sorry." Makarov stated, causing him to sigh and wave it away as the small man moved away from him.

"It's fine. Although, now I'm curious about those flea bags as well." He muttered, listening as the old man chuckled and began to put up the first aid kit.

"Well now, that is an interesting story. Let's see. It happened about three years ago, right before Lucy graduated high school. She and her brothers had just been wondering around town when they had come across some teens who were abusing those two. Poor things were nothing but bones, hair falling out, and I wouldn't be surprised to say near death. The boys just figured to let fate be, but Lucy had other ideas. She had marched right over to the group of teens and got between them and the dogs. At first, the teens had been surprised, but one of the boys in the group went ahead and punched her. Trying to get her out of the way I assume." Makarov stated, and Cobra raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, her brothers quickly intervened and pummeled the daylights out of them before bringing the dogs home." He stated, blinking when Makarov laughed and shook his head. Mirth causing his eyes to gleam.

"You would think that, but no. The boys had been about to step in, but the dogs beat them to it. It seemed that little bit of kindness from Lucy, just attempting to stop those teens, had been enough for them to take a liking to her. They suddenly started growling, barking and snapping at the teens. To say the least they back off, and then Lucy begged her brothers to help her get them home. After that, they've stayed true to Lucy, listening to her silent commands while also giving her the greatest comfort. I'd say they've helped her more than me or her brothers ever have." He stated, causing him to blink before looking toward the stairs.

Once again Lucy was proving that she wasn't anything like Jude. Which was leading him to feel more like an ass, and all the more wanting him to apologize.

"They wont attempt to bite again, will they?" He asked, watching as the man thought before shaking his head.

"I'm sure Lucy is scolding them about now. I just hope that you don't take any action against them." Makarov stated, causing him to blink and stare at the man. Only to wince a moment later, if it had been a while back, he would have in a flash, having them put the dog down for biting.

"No, I wouldn't do that to her. Not after putting her through the shit I've put her through." He stated, before finally getting to his feet.

"Going to try again? Well, I'll be down here if you need anything." Makarov stated, he gave a nod and then started up the stairs. His thoughts going back to when he had seen Lucy.

He gave another sigh as he recalled the fear that entered in her eyes, and on her face. It made him wonder if he even deserved forgiveness this time. He had insulted her, blamed her for her father's deeds, and even ignored her when she attempted to explain.

A growl caused him to freeze, and he glanced up quickly. Remaining still as he saw the Doberman at the top of the steps, glaring down at him and giving low growls in the back of it's throat. He heard a small sound from behind the dog, and watched as its ear twitched before giving him a huff and quickly turning to go down the hall.

Releasing the breath he had been holding, he started up the stairs again. This time paying attention to what was before him, just in case one of those dogs decided to try and take another bite from him. Because he was certain that Lucy wouldn't mind letting them give him a good scare, not after all he had done.

He blinked as he saw the dog go into the second room on the right, only to wince as it quickly shut afterwards. Inhaling silently he approached the door, and softly knocked. Listening as he heard nothing but growls, before leaning his forehead against the wood.

"Lucy, please. I..I just want to talk." He stated, listening as he heard faint shuffling, more growls, and then straightened as the lock clicked, before the door knob turned. He watched as the door opened slightly before she peered out. He swallowed, before running a hand through his hair, trying to recall everything that he had been wanting to talk to her about. But, he found everything that he had been wanting to say leaving his mind as he stared into her wide, frightened eyes.

"Bright Eyes, I'm...No, I can't say sorry. I can't receive your forgiveness this time. I messed up big this time. But, will you please give me a chance to just talk? Then, once everything has been said, you can choose rather to tell me to get lost, or...whatever." He stated, watching as she stared at him for a moment, before opening the door and stepping out. Her dogs right behind her, both giving him a growl. He blinked as she placed a hand on both of their heads, and both stopped but continued to glare at him.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He asked, watching as she nodded. Releasing a relieved sigh, he attempting to give her a small smile, not surprised when she hugged herself and avoided his gaze.

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private? Or would you rather talk where the old man can hear?" He asked, watching as her hands twitched, but blinked when she merely turned and walked farther down the hall. He started to follow, but stopped when her dogs gave quick growls before moving in front of him. Scowling at the animals, he followed behind them and blinked as she stepped into a room that turned out to be a small study. Ignoring the shelves stacked with books, he instead watched as she eased into one of the overstuffed chairs, leaving him to take the couch that was across from her.

Moving over, he sat down and stared at her for a moment. Wondering why she wasn't telling him anything, but then blinked as she reached onto the table between them and picked up a pad and pencil. He watched as she scribbled something down before handing the tablet over to him. Frowning, he looked at her.

"You know it would be better to just use sign language." He stated, watching as she flinched and stared at him with fear filled eyes. Frowning, he stared at her for a moment, wondering why she didn't want to use sign language, but then tensed as he remembered. He had slapped her hands away last time she had attempted to explain, or talk to him...just like Jude had beaten her whenever she talked. Damnit!

"Lucy! Please, I...I...Jumped to conclusions. I let my emotions get the better of me! I...I...Damnit!" He growled, slouching over and pressing his palms into his eyes. Damnit! He should have thought of this better! He should have...damnit!

"I shouldn't have done any of things that I did. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I shouldn't have slapped your hands. There are so many things I shouldn't have done, but I still did it. There is no apologizing for them, because I hurt you far to bad to be forgiven. I...Hell, the only reason I'm here is to see if we could work through this." He muttered, looking up hopelessly to see that she was still holding the tablet out to him. However, he saw that the first part was scratched out and that she had written another part.

Giving in, he took hold of the table, feeling his chest tighten when she flinched back when his fingers slightly brushed hers. Instead of letting her see, however, he straightened and look down at what she had written;

 _I can understand, trust me you're not the first person to accuse me of Jude's crimes. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. Because of me, you cannot have a happy life with a soulmate because of me. With everything that you went through, because of my father and me, you deserve happiness and I'm sorry that it couldn't be me. I'm just too tainted_.

Cobra blinked, and then stared up at her. Blinking again as he saw that she was slouched down, her arms crossed as she held herself tightly, and tears rolling silently down her cheeks. He gritted his teeth together, laid the tablet down, stood and moved in front of Lucy. Aware that her dogs were watching him closely, but he merely sat down on the edge of the coffee table and stared down at the carpet.

"Midnight told me how all of you met. That he had also been a victim of Jude's. That at first, he hadn't known anything about you being Jude's daughter, and had gotten close to you, only to snap when he finally found out. He told me everything, even how Gajeel and Natsu were also victims of Jude's. He even admitted that all of them had tormented you, doing everything in their powers to make you cry each day. Until, eventually, the nuns caught them and told them everything. That after that, they had promised to make up to you however they could. That when Makarov and Laxus came to adopt you, they practically begged them to adopt all of you, just so they didn't lose you." He stated, looking up to see that her head had risen, and that her eyes were wide and uncertain.

"Before you left, Laxus gave me something. Saying that I should read it before I make any decision. Lucy, what you went through, I have no right to say that you had any blame because of what Jude did. His crimes are his own, because you, of _all_ of his victims, was effected the worse. Which is what I don't understand. You, the one who was tortured the most, who was traumatized the most, is still able to smile, and to make the others smile. How? How can you find any reason to smile and be happy after all of that? Why are you not bitter and distant from everyone?" He asked, watching as she blinked before looking at the tablet on the table beside him.

Without thinking, he placed his hand on it, and stared at her.

"Tell me, however you can without writing." He whispered, watching as she met his gaze and bit her bottom lip. Before looking down at her hands for a moment, and then squeezed her eyes shut.

He winced suddenly, as he felt his wrist seem to tighten slightly. Lifting it up, he figured that it was probably just nerves, but stilled as he saw...words beginning to form!

"B..Because...M...My mother...Didn't...raise me like that." Lucy choked out, raising tear filled eyes to him. He looked to her, and then glanced at his wrist to see the words fading once more. Lowering his hand, he faced her, studying her for a moment, and then carefully began to reach for her, only to wince as she leaned away from him. Shaking her head as she hugged herself tightly.

"You're right about one thing, Cobra. I...I can't forgive you. Not just yet." She whispered, causing him to blink, before looking away and giving a nod.

"I understand. However, can I...talk to you again, later?" He asked, watching as she thought for a moment, before she gave a nod. Cobra gave her a small smile, and then stood.

"See ya later." He whispered, wanting nothing more than to pull her into a hug, but resisted and instead walked out of the room. Stopping in the hallway, he sighed and started down the hall to the stairs, pausing when he heard her beginning to sob. Looking back to the door, he felt his heart clench. How could he have hurt someone so pure, just because her father had been the one to destroy his life? Hell, her life had been destroyed as well. She didn't need someone like him, who would only cause her pain.

"Goodbye, Bright Eyes." He muttered, starting down the steps. He didn't even wave to Makarov as the man looked at him in wonder. He merely saw himself out, and didn't look back once.

* * *

Lucy sobbed into Sting's fur as she held the dog close. Knowing that she was worrying her pups by the way they were whining and licking her face. She blinked her eyes open as she heard the door to her room open, and peered up to see Makarov stepping inside.

"Lucy, my child, what happened?" He asked, she gave a sob and sat up. Rubbing her eyes as she attempted to calm down.

"Grampa Makarov, I've messed up! B...But I don't know how to fix it." She cried, watching as he blinked, staring at her in shock. She blinked as he pointed to her, his voice attempting to come to him.

"L...M...Child! You're talking!" He stated, causing her to sigh before giving a nod. She didn't understand it either, but...When Cobra had told her to tell him without writing, her voice had just come to her. She hadn't been expecting it either, but she had been terrified when she had heard it. Nothing but her father flashed through her mind, especially when Cobra had reached toward her.

She could tell that he had regretted everything he had said to her, but it confused her when he said that he didn't deserve her forgiveness. She didn't blame him for anything, she was the one tainted. She was the one whose father had tormented so many, and she knew that he was doing it. It wasn't until she notified the police that they caught on to what was going on.

"Child. What happened?" Makarov asked, crawling up into her bed and sitting on the side, and she could only stare at him for a moment.

"I've hurt him even more, Grampa. He..He wanted to try 'us' again, but I'm just too messed up. He knows all about me now, and I know that he must see that I'm tainted by Jude. All I could see was Jude punishing me, and I just can't let it go! He asked me why I can be happy after everything that happened, why I could still smile, and...and I told him because that wasn't how my mother raised me! However, the moment those words left me...I..I freaked! I could only hold myself tightly, expecting some sort of slap, a punch, some form of punishment! He doesn't need someone like that!" She shouted, breaking down again, only to look up when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"What about when you're talking now?" Makarov asked, causing her to blink for a moment, then straighten quickly. She stared at the man before her, she had just shouted, screamed, and ranted about everything that had been on her mind. Yet, she wasn't scared!

"I..I'm not scared at all. B..But then, why...Why was I scared with Cobra?" She asked, watching as he thought for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say that he slapped your hands last time. Maybe you were just slightly frighten he might strike again, but now that he hasn't..."

"There shouldn't be anything to be afraid of...Grampa...I've messed up! I...I have to go back to college!" She stated, about to get off the bed, but stopped when he held up his hand.

"Not yet. Both of you just opened yourselves up to each other on a whole different level. Think about it first, and then tomorrow, if you still wish, we'll go back to the college." He stated, and she gave a sigh, only to give in with a nod. He was right, she needed to think things through first. She couldn't just rush back to him, she had to approach this carefully. She just hoped that this wasn't the final thing between them.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! ;) Until next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**And here is chapter 11! Once again I thank everyone who is reviewing, and I am happy that you enjoy it so much! However, I must inform you, that I am thinking of doing only a few more chapters. I am not sure as to how many just yet, but I know that they story is coming to a close soon. Still, I hope that you continue to enjoy until then!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 11

Lucy smiled as she saw her brothers standing out front by the college gates. Confusion written on all of their faces, and knew that they were about to get the shock of their lives. She had stayed at the house for four days, and only had less than a week to fix things with Cobra now.

She finally had everything figured out, everything she was going to say to the man and her thoughts on how they could get through this. But first, she wanted to speak with her brothers to see how the man was handling things on his own. If it looked as if he didn't want to see her again, then she would abide his wish after she said her part.

"Child, are you sure that you're ready?" Makarov asked, and she smiled over at him before giving a nod.

"Neither my mom, or you, raised me to let things stay sour between people. Everything has a reason, so there was a reason Cobra and I have gone through this. My thoughts, if we can get through this, then nothing will be able to tear us apart." She stated, watching as he smiled before leaning over and giving her a hug that she returned. Giving a sigh, she unbuckled and blinked as her door quickly opened and Midnight looked in at her.

"You alright, Dawn? When Gramps called, he said that something major happened between you and Cobra." He stated, causing her to smile and watch as the others gathered around. No doubt trying to see what she had to say.

"No worries everyone, I think I know how to fix things between us. However, I will still need all of your help." She stated, watching as they all stared at her in awe before looking among one another.

"Luce...Y..You're speaking, again?" Natsu stated, and she smiled at him before giving a nod.

"Thanks to Cobra. Someone finally asked a question that I couldn't explain through paper, or through sign language. It was something I could only say." She stated, watching as they blinked before Midnight stepped up. Concern written on his face.

"So, what happened? Because I'll tell you this. When Cobra came back, he seemed...Distant. More so than normal. He's keeping himself locked in his room, only leaving for classes, and when he does come out, it's obvious that he's rather drunk or hungover. Whatever he's thinking, it's seriously messing him up." He stated, causing her to blink before looking around as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Lucy could only blink, and then glanced down. Was he really taking all of this that hard? Was it because of her? She felt her determination beginning to slip as she began to question rather or not he wanted to even talk to her again. He had asked if they could talk later, but now maybe he was thinking that she wasn't worth the effort. Maybe she could make him see differently.

"Do you think that he would see me?" She asked, watching as they once again looked among one another before Midnight gave a shrug.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to try. I'll go with you." He stated, and she nodded before turning back to Makarov.

"Thank you for everything." She stated, leaning over and giving him another hug before sliding out of the SUV and walking behind Midnight. Leaving her other brothers to unload her little bit of luggage from the vehicle.

It wasn't long before her and Midnight were standing outside Cobra's dorm, and she watched as Midnight knocked before stepping back. They waited for a minute, before Midnight knocked again.

"Is he not here?" She asked, watching as her brother frowned.

"He usually has been for the past four days. I doubt he'd change his new schedule so suddenly." He muttered, attempting to hide a yawn from her. She frowned over at him, her arms crossing over her chest.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" She asked, watching as he shifted before giving a sigh and scratching the back of his head.

"I tried to bunk with Cobra, since I trust him as much as I trust you, but when he started that drinking...I kinda couldn't deal with it. For three days my insomnia has been kicking my ass." He muttered, looking over to her as she looked down.

"Sorry, I know that this...problem between Cobra and I has everyone messed up." She muttered, blinking when he suddenly hugged her.

"Think nothing of it, Dawn. Shit happens. Besides, at least this isn't what I went through with Erza. Now that, was a train wreck." He muttered, although light shined in his eyes and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Right. So, where is he then?" She asked, turning back to the door. Frowning as Midnight knocked again, only this time for a bit longer and harder.

"Damn if I know." He muttered, staring down at the doorknob for a moment. She watched as he attempted to turn in, and wasn't all too surprised when it didn't move. However, she did blink when he crouched down and pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket.

"Midnight!" She hissed, glancing around as he began to fiddle with the lock.

"Something isn't right, and I don't like it. We have to check on him, and this is the quickest way." He muttered, she merely gnawed on her bottom lip and gave a small wince as she heard the locks come undone. Giving a sigh as Midnight stood again and opened the door.

She gagged slightly as the smell of booze assaulted them, and carefully followed Midnight in. Her eyes going wide as she took in the state of Cobra's dorm room. Bottles were thrown everyone, some shattered on the floor, and others close to the edge of tables. There was even some that looked like they had been full bottles when they had smashed open.

"Cobra?" Midnight called out, and Lucy swallowed as she detected worry, and slight fear in her brother's voice. While it might be one thing for her brother to worry, she knew it was bad when he started to become afraid. There wasn't many things that could shake Midnight, but apparently this was.

"Cobra?" She called out as well, keeping behind Midnight as they walked farther into the dorm. She watched as he stuck his head into what looked like a bedroom, and winced as she saw that it was just as a mess as the living room. A small sound caused her to blink and glance down to the door beside the bedroom.

Stepping around Midnight, she approached the door, and carefully opened it. Blinking as she entered a bathroom, but felt her body freeze at what she found within. Cobra was laying on the ground, near the bathtub, on his side, with a large cut going from his forehead, through his right eye, and onto his cheek.

"Shit!" She heard Midnight's curse, but couldn't think of any response. She could only stare at Cobra, thinking that she had lost him even before she could fix things with him.

A groan from Cobra caused her to jump slightly, and before she thought of anything she quickly went to him. Crouching down beside him, she carefully avoided the blood that was around him on the floor, and gently touched his shoulder.

"Cobra? Cobra!? Can you hear me?" She asked, watching as he groaned and attempted to move. Swallowing, she quickly glanced down the rest of him, seeing if he had any other injuries, and then looked back to his face when she saw none.

"Dawn! An ambulance is on it's way! I've also called Clives, he's getting some other professors and they're on their way." She heard Midnight call out, but ignored him as she leaned forward as Cobra's eye opened slightly.

"Bright Eyes?" He croaked out, and she felt relief hit her like a ton of bricks. He was still alive, he could get through this!

"Cobra, what happened?" She whispered, her fingers carefully threading themselves through his hair, watching as he gave a sigh and attempted to move closer to her.

"I'm sorry...Bright Eyes. I..Did so many things wrong...You're bond to hate me." He muttered, and she gritted her teeth as tears threatened to spill.

"I could never hate you. You're too good of a person to hate. Besides, I've never heard of soulmates hating one another. Not to mention, you have nothing to apologize for, I forgi..."

"Don't forgive me...Don't deserve it." He muttered, causing her to tense. She wanted nothing more than to argue with him, but shook that aside and instead leaned closer.

"We'll talk about that when you get better. Right now, what happened?" She asked, again, not liking how his eye kept fading in and out.

"Was...so angry at myself. I..hurt someone so amazing...I didn't want to lose you...Still don't. Love you, Lucy. But, I...I'm no good for you. I will...only bring you pain. I thought...I could drown my sorrow...Only caused me to hate myself more...knew you wouldn't approve...Tossed a bottle..shattered glass came back at me..." He muttered, and she swallowed, no longer able to keep her tears from falling. She sniffed as he looked up at her in a daze, going wide eyed when he gave a sigh.

"Already...made you cry again." He whispered, and she shook her head.

"No Cobra! These tears are not your fault. Everything that has happened between us has not been either of our faults! We just didn't communicate properly, and so we got ourselves into a mess. However, we can work through them, we just have to stop blaming ourselves for our pasts! They are what made us who we are today, but they do not define us. Cobra, please, don't give up on us just yet." She whispered, watching as he blinked before giving the faintest of nods. She tensed as his eye slid closed.

"I hear ya, Bright Eyes. Just...so tired." He muttered, and she shouted for Midnight when his body relaxed against hers.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger, because why not! Lol, until next chapter, hope that you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter up is going! I've figured that I will be doing at least three more chapter, at the most four more. So, the story is really near its end. Hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 12

Cobra blinked open his eyes, or at least one of them. Frowning, he winced as he realized the view from his right eye was blocked, from what felt like gauze. Pushing the uncomfortable feeling away, he began to turn his head, and froze as his sole eye landed on a head of blond hair beside his left arm.

"She hasn't left your side." A mutter sounded, causing him to tense and turn his head to the left. Relaxing as he saw Midnight sitting in the chair beside the bed, staring at him.

"What happened?" He asked, watching as the man blinked before giving a sigh and glaring at him slightly.

"Try to remember." He growled, causing Cobra to frown before focus on his thoughts. He remembered trying to drown his sorrows, and that he felt guilt because he knew that if Lucy ever found out she'd blame herself. So, he had began to chuck bottles whenever that thought entered his mind, and one of them... He winced as he recalled the last bottle shattering and a shard flying toward him.

"The doctors couldn't save your right eye. Also said that you'll most likely have one hell of a scar for the rest of your life." Midnight stated as he raised a hand to feel the gauze covering one side of his face.

"Please tell me that you found me. Alone." He stated, watching as Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"I could, but it wouldn't be the truth. Lucy was the one to find you laying on the bathroom floor." Midnight stated, causing him to groan and lean back into the propped up pillows. His eye going to the blond on his other side, who was still sleeping soundly with her head braced on her arms, while her arms were braced on the bed.

"How long?"

"Three days. She has even been using the shower here so she doesn't have to leave your side." Midnight stated, and he hung his head.

"I swear, I bring her nothing but trouble. Why the hell does fate want us to be together?" He growled, curling his hand into a fist.

"Who says it's fate? Maybe it's destiny." A soft voice sounded, causing him to blink his eye open and stare at Lucy as she straightened and stared at him. A smile crossing her lips seconds later. He could only stare in awe, only to snap out of the trance when Midnight gave a cough.

"What do you mean by that Lucy?" He asked, and Cobra could only nod as Lucy glanced from her brother to him.

"Well, we can understand each others past better than anyone else can. And, my family can do the same, so we wouldn't have to keep anything hidden from them. We can now get to truly know one another with nothing from our past coming between us." She stated, causing both of them to blink before Midnight gave a huff.

"Never thought of it that way, Dawn." Midnight stated, and Cobra gave a grunt.

"Hell, I would have never thought of it that way. By the way, you're still talking?" He asked, watching as Lucy gave another smile and gave a nod.

"It seemed like someone finally asked me something that I couldn't explain any other way. I always thought that everything solely centered on my father, and I always feared that I would turn out like him. Yet, when you asked how I wasn't bitter...It's because my mother had raised me, not my father. Regardless of what happened, my mother always found the silver lining. You see, the reason Jude killed her, was because she had been secretly going to a divorce lawyer behind his back. She was working all the details out, so she would even gain full custody of me, and Jude would lose everything.

However, he found out and went into a rage. He then twisted everything around, even my mind. Thinking that I was somehow to blame. As a five year old, my parents were the only people to trust, especially since I wasn't allowed out much. So, of course I would believe everything he said. Yet, it seemed that mother's lawyer was afraid of Jude finding something out, so he and my mother had developed a back up plan. If she was ever to miss a weekly appointment, he would immediately call the cops, and have them call the house. Well, she missed, and the cops called. By then I was already silent, but in a moment of clarity when I picked up that phone and heard someone ask about my mother...I spoke. They arrived quickly, Jude was arrested, and I was taken to the orphanage while my mother was taken away." She stated, glancing up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I know it doesn't make much sense. But, whenever it was just me and her, she would always tell me...Don't blame your father. He'll get his due. Regardless of how hard a situation may be, a smile can get you through some of it. She taught me all of these lessons, and so many more. She wanted to make sure that if she didn't survive, that I wouldn't become a bitter person. I think, maybe, because I would find others who had been harmed because of Jude, and maybe, just maybe, she thought I could help them too." She ended, and Cobra could only blink. Then gave a sigh, as he leaned back.

"Still, I shouldn't have said all those things. I shouldn't have put that bastard's deeds on you. Hell, I even got the answers without much effort! I've been nothing but a pain to you." He growled, blinking his eye open when he felt a small hand slid over his, and then carefully closing around his. He could only stare at her hand for a moment, before flipping his over and interlocking their fingers.

"Cobra, you got me speaking again. We both showed that our past messed us up, but we can still work through it. Remember when I said I couldn't forgive you, not just yet?" She asked, causing him to flinch and look up. Only to blink as he saw nothing but a smile on her face.

"Well, I've thought it over. And I can start to trust you again." She stated, causing him to glance down, before giving a huff and tightening his hold on her hand. Only to look back up with his own smile.

"We really are messed up." He stated, watching as she laughed before giving a nod.

"Yes we are. However, I think we can really help one another become normal. Or at least try to live a normal life style." She muttered, causing him to huff.

"Normal. I don't think we can do that. If anything, just less messed up." He muttered, listening as she giggled. Only to look up when she tugged at his hand.

"Cobra. I love you." She stated, causing him to still as he stared at her. Finding nothing but honesty in her gaze and smile. He blinked as something settled into his chest, making him feel like a final piece of his life finally clicked into place. Giving a small growl, he jerked her forward, capturing her lips on a gasp. He remained still as she tensed for a moment, before deepening the kiss as she finally relaxed and began to kiss back.

"It might be one thing to finally settle things between you two! But don't go making out in front of me!" Midnight snapped, causing him to frown as Lucy tensed and quickly pulled away from him. A blush coloring her face in a way that made him crave her more, and he glared over his shoulder.

"Don't like it, then leave." He growled, only to give a curse as a nurse then walked in. Took one look at him, and then dashed back out, no doubt to get a doctor.

"Come on Lucy. I'm sure the doctor will want to talk to Cobra." Midnight muttered, getting up and quickly walking over to Lucy before exiting. Cobra scowled at his back, only to blink as Midnight ushered Lucy out first before turning to glare back at him.

"Soulmate or not, don't push your luck damnit! She still has older brothers, and our soulmates, if you push her into a physically relationship to fast for our liking." He hissed, and Cobra gave a groan.

"If I have you guys to give the okay for that, we're _never_ doing anything." He growled, stunned when Midnight gave a nod.

"Exactly." Cobra to only stare in shock as the narcoleptic man shut the door.

* * *

Lucy attempted to control the heat of her blush as Midnight turned to her with a raised eyebrow. Giving an embarrassed groan, she covered her face and wished that the hospital floor would just open up and swallow her.

"Your suddenly display of exhibition aside, how are you feeling Lucy? Are you sure that things between you and Cobra can be worked out?" Midnight asked, causing her to blink and lower her hands to look at him.

"Of course, you know I don't do or say things I don't mean. We both know one another's pasts so..."

"You don't know his past. You just know that he was apart of the group of kids that Jude had kidnapped and sold. As to what he went through, he hasn't spoken a word of it to you." He stated, causing her to blink and look down. Her eyes widening as she realized that Midnight was right, she didn't know anything that he went through. She was just figuring that it was the same thing that her brothers had went through. But the truth was, she didn't know a thing of his past.

"I...I didn't even think about that." She whispered, looking up when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I will tell you, it still isn't what you went through. But, he did go through more than Natsu, Gajeel, and I." He stated, causing her to look toward the door that separated her and Cobra.

"Do you think that he will open up completely to me?" She asked, causing Midnight to blink and lean against the wall. She frowned as he ran a hand through his hair, a troubled look on his face.

"In all honesty. I hope he doesn't, but I know Cobra. The moment you ask him, he will tell you. Lucy...Just...Listen alright. Listen to him, and let him explain." He stated, causing her to frown and cross her arms.

"If this is what he did in High School, he's already..." She stopped as Midnight began to shake his head.

"I wish that was the worst that he would tell you." He stated, and she looked down at the floor. Only to straighten a moment later.

"I'll listen to everything, you know I don't like doing things by half. I want all the details, and all the reasoning as to what he did, and to what happened." She stated, watching as Midnight blinked before he gave a small smirk and shook his head.

"I know that you will, I just hope that you'll be mentally prepared." He stated, however before she could reply the doctor and nurse walked up.

* * *

 **There you have it! Remember at least three to four more chapters left! Hope you enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Major writers block with this chapter, and I'm still iffy on this final form...sigh...oh well. I might come back to change it later, but I have to progress with what I have planned.**

Fate or Destiny?

Chapter 13

Lucy bit her bottom lip as she stared at Cobra, who was resting comfortably in the hospital bed. They had decided it best that he remained at least one more night at the hospital, for observation, and then he would be staying with them over the break. Just so that he would have people he could trust near as he adapted to moving and operating with only one eye.

However, she was worried about how she should approach him about his past. Midnight had said that he would tell her without questions, but it would be that bluntness that would shock her. He explained that Cobra was used to people judging him for things about his past, even though they never knew what really went down. Cobra was just blunt about telling his past, because he expected people to judge him, therefore he only told part of the story, and never the full story.

She wanted the full story, nothing half. So, she had been warned that he would be telling the worst of the story first, before explaining the reason behind why he did it. She was never the type of person who listened to only part of the story, she always wanted the full story, because it was never a good thing to judge someone because of what happened in their past.

Sometimes, life threw things at you that you couldn't handle, so drastic measures had to be made. Which made her think of the supposed 'rumors' that surrounded the man resting beside her. Such as him being in a gang once. Threatening to poison the dean. Also, supposedly murdering someone. Surely there had to be reasons behind them all, if they were true to begin with.

She suspected that not all of them were true. Possibly the gang, but she had her doubts about the other two. She just couldn't see him threatening someone like that, or even killing someone. Sure, attacking someone like he had in high school, but he was protecting someone else. Because he knew what it was like to be harassed like that, and he wasn't going to let someone else go through it.

"Bright Eyes, is there a reason you're so deep in thought?" He suddenly asked, causing her to blink and glance over at him before giving a smile.

"Just thinking is all." She stated, watching as he raised his eyebrow and leaned back on the pillow.

"Need to talk about something?" He asked, and she bit her bottom lip. She knew that he needed his rest, that she shouldn't bring something like this up right after they had fixed everything. But, her curiosity was getting the better of her, and so, with a heavy sigh, she stared into his eye.

"Cobra, those rumors that surround you, which are true and which are false?"

She could only watch as his eye widened before his face became emotionless and still. She straightened, her chest tightening as she sensed him shutting down on her some. However, she resisted the urge to comfort him, to tell him that she didn't care. The fact was, she did care. She wanted to show him that nothing from his past would scare her away, that she just wanted to know him.

"Which ones do you want to know mainly?" He muttered, and she shifted as his eye glared at her.

"Were you in a gang? D..Did you really kill someone?" She asked, watching as pain etched in his features briefly before he went emotionless again.

"I was in a gang. Two actually. One was known as the Oracion Seis. We were just a bunch of idiots who all happened to be victims of Jude. We let our corrupted minds get the better of us, and did stupid things. We hurt a lot of people, got into trouble like no other. The group disbanded after our leader, Brain, tried to pull the same shit Jude did on others. Saying that everyone should be like us, everyone should know the torture that we endured. We all went against him, and eventually turned ourselves in." He muttered, and she relaxed some, thankful that he hadn't continued her father's crimes.

"After that, we were on tight watch. We got into another gang, although, it was a different type of gang. It was called Crime Sorciere, and our leader this time was a man named Jellal. He helped us to right our path. We started doing all kinds of things, volunteer work, cleaning up neighborhoods, that kind of stuff. He was the one who got me interested in the scientific community, because he's apart of it. It's how I was introduced to Clives." He stated, causing her to smile. Just looking at him she could tell that the second gang had done wonders for him.

"However, all of that went to hell quickly. Jellal had helped us get back into school, so we could learn and further our new paths. But...It turned out...we weren't done with our past as we thought. Some of the Jude hired, were keeping close tabs on us, and another man was beginning to step up where Jude left off. Me and a few others from the gang were walking to the apartment we had been given, and we were ambushed. The man...He had done so many things to me, I just snapped. Two men had grabbed me, but even they couldn't stop me." He muttered, and she leaned forward as he glanced down and stare at his hands.

"I somehow got my hands around his neck, I was yelling...I don't even know what I was saying, or what I said. All I knew was that I was full of fear and anger. Next thing I knew, Jellal was pulling me off of him, and police were trying to force me into a car. I was still in a panic, so I was struggling with everything that I had, and was able to get free and run. Jellal was the one to find me, and was able to calm me down, but I was still terrified." He stated, and she resisted the urge to hug him, instead she waited as he finished his story.

"I was lucky enough that I knew Jellal, he has friends in both high and low places. He pulled some strings, got me the best lawyer, and had his underground dogs sniff things out about the man that I killed. He found everything out, and with that evidence, and the lawyer saying I plead insanity, I got off. No behind bar times, no punishment, nothing. Everything after that was kept hushed hushed, and it was soon forgotten. Just 'rumors' to keep the people entertained as they said." He stated, finally looking back at her. She could only stare at him for a moment, taking in the exhausted look in his eye, how he looked so defeated. Everyone had made the rumor sound like he had murdered someone in cold blood, but the fact was...He hadn't even meant to kill him. He had just snapped, something anyone was capable of doing. He had been strong for too long, and when that man had appeared and was about to restart the cycle, he had snapped.

"Cobra, you've been through so much. You know what, I don't care about any of the other rumors now. Anything that you have done that others see as wrong, I now understand that there was reasons. Reasons you don't have to explain. I..I'm so sorry that I asked you to tell me those things." She whispered, barely keeping her tears in check. But blinked when he pulled her into a hug, holding on tight.

"I've only told people yes or no to those questions. You're the first person I ever went into detail about it, not even Midnight knows. He knows I killed someone, and was in some gangs, but nothing else. Thank you for actually listening." He growled out, and she wrapped her arms around him. Holding him just as tightly as he was holding her.

"I'll always listen." She stated.

"And I'll listen from here on out." He growled.

* * *

 **I know that I said there would be more chapters, but I must apologize. This is the last chapter as of right now, since I can think of nothing on how to end it other than leaving off here. I do apologize if this was not up to your expectations, but I cannot get passed a serious case of writers block with this story. I still hope that you have enjoyed, and I am hoping to return to this story sooner or later to try and touch it up and finish it better. I still hope that you have enjoyed and will continue to enjoy future stories. -Sexyvampire13**


	14. Chapter 14

**First off, I want to give phixxfan100 a shout out and a big thank you for inspiring me to write this epilogue for Fate or Destiny?. Also, I hope that all of you enjoy the true ending to the story!**

* * *

Fate or Destiny?

Epilogue

"You awake Lucy?" Cobra whispered, and Lucy gave a small hum as she felt their bed shift, knowing that if she looked over she would be staring into the violet colored eye that she loved.

"You don't think Aurora and Viper hate me, do you?" He suddenly asked, causing her to stiffen in surprise before quickly turning over staring at her husband. Blinking as she realized that he was dead serious about the question.

"Now, why in the world do you think that our twins hate you?" She asked, watching as he thought for a moment before rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. She frowned as he remained silent still, and began to bite at her bottom lip. It wasn't normal for Cobra to doubt himself like this, at least not anymore. Sure, when they had started going out and settling in together there were many times of doubt, but she had thought that they had gotten through all of that.

What between them moving in together, him proposing to her on his graduation day; much to her brother's dismay. Of course she had said yes, and the follow year after her graduation they had their wedding, bought a house, and begun their lives together. Only to get a surprise six months later when she found out that she was pregnant.

At first she was worried that it was too soon to start expanding their family, but had been thrilled to find out that Cobra was ecstatic when he discovered that he was going to be a father. Only to nearly faint a month and a half later when they found out that they were having twins! When her brothers had found out, there was a bit of a mixed reaction at their surprise party for the announcement.

The girls had 'awed' and 'cooed' while congratulating them. Her brothers however, well, to point it simple, they were out for Cobra's blood. Midnight being the first in line to corner him and threaten his manhood if he even so much as stuck a toe out of line, with Erza backing him up after she finished with her congratulations. As well as the rest promising their own forms of pain should he do anything to hurt her, or make her doubt herself with the children on the way.

She knew that they didn't need to worry about anything though. Her and Cobra had formed a bond that she doubted would ever be broken. Not to mention, when the twins were born, he cried more than she did, and even held them longer. Their daughter Aurora had been born first, with blonde hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. Then came her brother, Viper. Tan like his father, with maroon silky hair, and brown eyes that seemed to glow.

Those two babies had become their world, and they were willing to do anything for them. Even now, four years later, they had just finished cleaning up from the twins fourth birthday party. Set up as a medieval castle, with Aurora being the princess and Viper as the knight in shining armor. She wondered briefly if something had happened during today that she hadn't noticed.

"They always seem to go to you, before me. I was wondering if maybe, I'm not being the best father that I could be." Cobra finally muttered, causing her to blink and glance over at him. Feeling her chest tighten at the pained look in his eye, and eased over so she was resting her head on his chest. Relaxing some as his arm wrapped around her back and gripped her side lightly.

"Don't think that. You're the best father out there, they told you so on Father's Day, didn't they. Not to mention, you're the one who calms their nightmares. We both comfort them when they're not feeling well. We both kiss their boo-boos." She stated, watching as he sighed and rolled back over, hugging her closer to his body.

"But, whenever they want something, they go to you first. Why not me?" He asked, causing her to blush and shift slightly. She mumbled something, trying to look away when he looked up.

"What?" He asked, and she gave a sigh before giving him an apologetic look.

"That's probably my fault." She answered, watching as his eyebrow rose and he gave her a questioning look.

"Well, do you remember a while ago, when you told them that they couldn't go to the park that day because they had misbehaved? Well, I kinda took them anyway. So, they probably think that I'll always say yes, while you say no sometimes." She muttered, watching as he blinked before butting his head lightly against hers.

"Weren't you the one who said we needed to respect each others wishes when it came to them. So we don't spoil them?" He asked, causing her to shift again and pout up at him. Already knowing that she was going to be forgiven when he tensed slightly.

"I just thought you were being a bit harsh. They didn't mean to break that vase." She muttered, batting her eyes and watched as he tried to hold out by gave up on a sigh and huffed before smiling down at her.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her lips before hugging her close. Giving a hum, she laughed.

"Love me like you do." She whispered, smiling into his bare chest when he hummed in response.

"So long as you don't go behind my back like that again." He mocked out, causing her to laugh and roll her eyes.

"Oh please, it's not like I was going against your rule about them dating." She muttered, giving out a laugh when he suddenly dug his fingers lightly into her side, rolling on top of her while continuing to tickle her.

"That's one rule that is never up for a debate. Neither of them are allowed to date, especially Aurora, until I'm dead and gone." He stated, ending his tickle attack and captured her lips in a sensual kiss. Pulling back when she moaned in pleasure and then stared down at her with a smirk.

"You know, I still don't understand that rule." She muttered, raising up slightly to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Because, between me and your brothers, we'd kill any guy who so much as looks at Aurora the wrong way. While you and the other women would completely destroy any girl who dared toy with Viper's emotion. They would both have graveyards dedicated to their ex's alone." He muttered, his hand running down her side and gripping her hip. She merely nodded, too busy biting her bottom lip as he began to toy with her body. Causing pleasure to slowly build within her.

"You know, I've been thinking...Maybe it's time for them to have a younger brother or sister." Cobra whispered, causing her to blink her eyes open and give a smile. Giving a hum as he leaned down and re-captured her lips as he slowly began to trace down her outer thigh. Sliding his hand beneath the material of her loose sleeping shorts, and causing more pleasure to grow within her as she felt his excitement growing through the boxers he head on.

"Papa! I had a nightmare!" The screech from Aurora caused them to both tense, before Cobra gave a sigh and rested his head on her chest as she gave a laugh.

"I swear, they're little cock blockers." He mumbled, causing her to swat at his arm while she laughed. Only to smile as he rolled off of her and headed out of their room, across the hall, and into Aurora's room. Lucy waited only a moment, before rolling out of bed and following, waiting at the door as Cobra crouched down beside the small bed and hugged their daughter after pushing Sting and Rogue to the side. Since they were basically the guard dogs of their children now, and whenever one of them fussed, they both came running.

"I'm here now, Rory. What was that about a bad dream?" He asked, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before meeting her gaze.

"I...I dreamed that you said you didn't love me no more." She whimpered out, and Lucy bit her bottom lip as Cobra visibly tensed before staring at the little girl in shock.

"Aurora...You need never worry about that, alright? I will always love you, and nothing will change that." He finally whispered, picking her up and hugging her close. Lucy once again felt her chest tighten as their daughter gave a sniff and clung to him tightly.

"B..But what...What if it does happen? What do I do?" She asked, and Lucy was about to speak, but stopped when Cobra pulled her back some and got her to focus on him.

"If that ever happens, I want you to go straight to Uncle Midnight and Aunt Erza. Tell them, alright?" He stated, and Lucy had to cover her mouth, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"W...Why? W..Wont they get you for that?" Aurora asked, and Cobra gave a small smile.

"If I ever did anything like that, then I deserve whatever they do to me. Listen Rory, there may be times I lose my temper at you and your brother, but I will never stop loving you. Nothing in the world could stop that. Just as nothing in the world could stop me from loving your mother, this family is very precious to me, and I would never do anything to hurt any of you." He stated, and Lucy smiled as Aurora gave a nod and wrapped her small arms around Cobra's neck.

"M'kay Papa. B..But, could I still sleep with you and Momma tonight?" She asked, and Lucy gave a nod when Cobra glanced over at her.

"Sure you can, Princess." He stated, picking her up and grabbing her stuffed salamander from the bed.

"Momma, Papa? Is Rory alright?" Viper sounded, causing Lucy to turn around and smile as she watched their son rub at his eyes. Crouching down, she picked him up and gave a nod.

"Yeah, she's okay. She just had a bad dream." Lucy whispered, looking back at Cobra as he finally reached them.

"Papa, did you chase the dream away?" He asked, and Cobra nodded as he ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I believe so." Cobra sounded, as they walked back to the bedroom.

"Thought so..Papa's the best when it come to fighting nightmares. Are we having a slumber party?" He finished on a yawn and Lucy giggled as she settled him beside her as Cobra walked around and laid a already dozing off Aurora on his side.

"You know Viper, I believe we are." She stated, watching as Cobra slid into bed and easily pulled the cover up over all of them, before laying on his side and stretching his arm out to hold all of them. Lucy could only watch for a while as Cobra nodded off with the kids, a smile on her face. They truly had come a long way, and they had a lot of bumps along the way. However, she wouldn't change any of it.

* * *

 **There it is! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
